Tu es mon dangereux amour
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: SHINee / JongHyun x Key : JongHyun est excité à l'idée de rencontrer son nouveau frère, mais ce dernier n'est autre que son ennemi, Kim KiBum.
1. Prologue

JongHyun se tenait en face de son père, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Par le regard sur le visage de l'homme plus âgé, cela semblait être important et il était évident qu'il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait employer.

« Papa, il suffit juste de me le dire. » déclara JongHyun, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

YunHo soupira. « Comment puis-je le dire ? Je suis... Eh bien... Gay. »

« Je sais. » répondit JongHyun avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tu n'es pas vraiment bon pour cacher les choses. »

YunHo rougit légèrement. « O-oh, je vois. Hum, eh bien, à vrai dire... Je sors avec quelqu'un depuis un certain temps. »

« Je le savais également. » interrompit JongHyun.

« Alors tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Oh, non. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de trouver cela. » répondit JongHyun, en secouant la tête.

YunHo soupira. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes ensemble depuis quatre ans... »

« **QUATRE ANS** ? Et tu me dis cela que maintenant ? »

« Je-je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que... Nous nous sommes fiancés. »

« **FIANCÉ** ? Papa, pourquoi tu me parles de cela que maintenant ? »

YunHo haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était important jusqu'à maintenant. »

JongHyun se pinça l'arête de son nez. « Bon, alors laisse-moi comprendre. Vous allez vous marier ? »

« Oui, est-ce que je dois demander ton accord ? » demanda YunHo.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant vous savez tout, tous les deux. »

« Hein ? »

YunHo sourit. « Tu verras. »


	2. Chapitre 01

JongHyun regarda son père. L'homme plus âgé jouer avec sa chemise depuis dix minutes. JongHyun commençait à perdre patience.

« Tu es très bien. »

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire que je ne veux pas... »

« Papa, vraiment, tu es bien. »

YunHo regarda son fils pendant un certain temps avant de froncer les sourcils. « Tu es en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, je le suis. Tu es avec ce gars depuis quatre ans et je viens de le remarqué il y a seulement quelques mois. Et après tu me dis que vous allez vous marier. » déclara JongHyun, en appuyant sur certains mots pour se faire comprendre. « Comment veux-tu que j'agisse, papa ? »

Le père de JongHyun soupira. « Je suis désolé, mais nous avons décidé de garder le secret jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts, mais son fils l'a compris dès le premier mois que nous avons commencé à être ensemble. »

'_Je déteste déjà ce frère._' pensa JongHyun.

« YunHo. »

YunHo et JongHyun se retournèrent pour voir qui les avaient appelés. JongHyun écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qui c'était. « JaeJoong hyung ? »

« Hey, JongHyun. » dit JaeJoong. Il s'assit en face de YunHo. « Comment vas-tu ? »

JaeJoong est le propriétaire du café où JongHyun travaillé parfois, donc il était un peu surpris.

« Comment ? Je... » JongHyun cessa de parler. Si JaeJoong sortait avec son père, et qu'ils allaient se marier, cela signifiait que...

« Désolé, Jae m'a dit de garer la voiture. » déclara KiBum en prenant un siège en face de JongHyun. « Hey, Jjong. »

JongHyun le regarda incrédule. Son nouveau frère était son ennemi numéro un, Kim KiBum.

« Voilà, nous sommes tous ici. » dit YunHo en prenant la main de JaeJoong dans la sienne. « Nous sommes une famille désormais. »

« Je suis heureux. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, Jjong ? » demanda KiBum, en regardant JongHyun, un sourire sur son visage.

JongHyun le regarda, une haine présente dans son regard. « Oui, je suis heureux. »

* * *

Les quatre donnèrent au serveur leurs commandes. YunHo commença a parler avec JaeJoong.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » déclara KiBum, sans oublier de jetait un coup d'oeil vers JongHyun en partant.

« J'ai besoin d'y aller aussi. » JongHyun se leva et suivit KiBum. Quand il entra dans les toilettes, il fut poussé contre le mur. « Key ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu sais ce qui me gêne ? Ce n'est pas fait que tu sois désormais mon frère, mais le fait que mon frère soit aussi chaud. » répondit KiBum, se léchant les lèvres.

JongHyun poussa KiBum loin de lui. « Yah ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes conneries, c'est clair ? »

« Alors, pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? » demanda KiBum, un sourire en coin.

JongHyun le regarda fixement. « T-tais-toi. »

KiBum leva les yeux. « Original. »

« Mettons les choses au clair, Kim KiBum. » dit JongHyun, en poussant l'épaule de KiBum. Pas trop fort, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. JongHyun était beaucoup plus fort que la diva. « Je ne veux pas de toi, d'accord ? Nous avons déjà tenté quelque chose il y a longtemps, et apparemment cela n'a pas fonctionné. Et puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue. »

« Alors c'est un non ? »

« Non à quoi ? »

« Au sexe ? »

JongHyun se frotta les tempes. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oh que oui. Tu es chaud et j'aime ce qui me plaît. » déclara KiBum, il fit un clin d'oeil à JongHyun.

« Je sors d'ici. » dit JongHyun en sortant des toilettes. Il s'assit sur son siège et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que KiBum sorte et ne s'assit en face de lui.

YunHo sourit aux deux garçons. « Nous avons fini de discuter sur nos plans pour notre future vie. »

« Et ? » demanda KiBum.

« Vous deux, vous partagerez une chambre. Key à une grande chambre. » dit JaeJoong en souriant. « Il y a beaucoup d'espace de rangement au moins. »

« Jae, non ! J'ai besoin de ce placard. » gémit KiBum. JaeJonng le foudroya du regard et il s'arrêta, faisant un peu la moue. JaeJoong avait permis à KiBum de l'appeler Jae. Il voulait entretenir une bonne complicité avec lui, mais tout en gardant le pouvoir.

JongHyun posa son menton dans sa main et sourit à KiBum. « Peut-être que ce sera amusant. Tu en pense quoi, Key ? »

KiBum le foudroya du regard et quand les deux pères regardèrent autre part, il fit à JongHyun un geste plutôt impoli.

* * *

« Donc, nous allons venir demain pour vous aider à emballer les affaires. » dit JaeJoong pendant qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant.

« Cela à l'air bien. » répondit YunHo.

KiBum s'arrêta et se tourna vers son beau-père. « Attends, nous devons aider ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Key ? Tu ne veux pas aider ton hyung à emballer ses affaires ? » demanda JongHyun en passant son bras autour des épaules de KiBum.

« Allez viens, Key. » dit JaeJoong en partant vers sa voiture. YunHo le suivit pour qu'il puisse se dire au revoir.

KiBum poussa JongHyun et le foudroya du regard. « Tu sais quoi, tu commences vraiment à me faire chier, hyung. J'ai tellement envie de te botter le cul. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes « tu es si chaud, Jjong ». Tu étais plus amusant. » dit JongHyun d'un ton sarcastique.

KiBum poussa les épaules de JongHyun. « Pas de sexe avec moi, JongHyun. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Oh mon dieu. » gémit KiBum. Il partit vers sa voiture, rejoindre son père. Il claqua la portière, ignorant le hurlement de JaeJoong.

JongHyun se dirigea vers sa voiture, YunHo parla dès qu'il s'assit. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Il regarda son père et haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste été sympa. »


	3. Chapitre 02

'**_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong Ring Diggi Ding Diggi Ding Ding Ding_**'.

JongHyun décrocha son téléphone. « Quoi ? » dit-il endormi.

« JongHyun ? »

JongHyun s'assit précipitamment sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés. « O-Onew, hey. »

« Hey, désolé d'appeler si tôt. »

« Non, non. C'est bon, je viens de faire du sport. » déclara JongHyun, il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

« Oh, hum, d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais ce que vous avez fait pendant le cours de M. Han après mon départ d'hier. »

« Oh, hum. » JongHyun n'était pas sûr. Il s'était complètement endormi après le départ de JinKi. « Je pense que nous parlions des... Fonctions. »

Il y eut un silence pendant un certain temps. « Hum, JongHyun, il existe différents types de fonctions. »

JongHyun frappa son front pour la deuxième fois en trois minutes. « Oh ! Ce sont les fonctions avec le f. Comme f(g) et f(x). »

« Oh, c'est logique. Merci et encore une fois, désolé. » s'excusa JinKi.

« Ce n'est rien. » JongHyun sourit.

« Yah ! Gros cul, commence à emballer tes affaites. » cria KiBum en entrant dans la chambre. Il regarda JongHyun. « Tu parles à qui ? »

« Je dois y aller, Onew. Mon petit frère vient d'arriver. »

« Tu parles à Onew ? » demanda KiBum en sautant sur le lit, il prit le téléphone. « Hey, bébé ! »

« E-euh, salut, Key. Je-je dois y aller. A-au revoir. Dit merci à JongHyun. » dit JinKi avant de raccrocher.

KiBum regarda le téléphone et fit la moue. « Il m'a raccroché au nez. »

« Bien. » dit JongHyun, en prenant le téléphone des mains de Key. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Surveillance. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis ici pour te surveiller pendant que tu emballes tes affaires. » KiBum sourit. Il regarda la chambre de JongHyun et fronça les sourcils. « Tu as de mauvais goût. Heureusement que tu vas vivre avec moi. »

JongHyun leva les yeux. « Je suis tellement excité. » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ce dernier se leva et étira ses bras. Il se tourna vers KiBum qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Tu portes souvent des sous-vêtements à motif de dinosaures ? »

JongHyun baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il ne portait rien d'autre. « Yah ! »

« Quoi ? Ne fait pas l'innocent tout d'un coup. » KiBum lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Peux-tu garder ta bouche fermée plus de cinq secondes ? »

KiBum regarda JongHyun pendant un certain temps avant de reprendre la parole. « Cela fait plus de cinq secondes ? »

« Tu es incroyablement étrange. »

« Je suis tout-puissant. »

* * *

JongHyun déposa les derniers cartons sur le sol et regarda KiBum qui flânait sur son lit. « Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas m'aider ? »

KiBum leva les yeux vers lui. « Ai-je dit que j'allais t'aider à emballer tes affaires ? Non, alors pourquoi devrais-je t'aider à les déballer ? »

Le plus vieux hocha la tête. Peu importe combien il l'énervait, KiBum avait raison.

JongHyun continua à déballer ses affaires, son téléphone sonna et il sauta sur l'occasion. « Allo ? »

« Yo, Jong, quel sont les réponses aux devoirs ? »

JongHyun raccrocha au nez de son ami, MinHo. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il voulait parler à JinKi, mais il savait que KiBum lui ruinerait ses chances.

JongHyun rangea le dernier de ses vêtements dans son armoire. Il s'assit sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il avait déjà des messages de personnes qui lui demander la raison de son déménagement, mais il n'y répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer sa situation actuelle aux gens.

« Hey, pourquoi Onew t'a appelé ? »

« Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait manqué pendant le cours de M. Han, vendredi. » répondit JongHyun avec un haussement d'épaules. Il leva les yeux vers KiBum. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais. » répondit KiBum avec un sourire. Son attention se retourna sur son ordinateur.

JongHyun le regarda fixement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il hausse les épaules, il décida qu'il était préférable de l'ignorer.

* * *

Après un dîner très maladroit, qui se composait d'un peu de bavardage de la part de JaeJoong et YunHo, les deux adolescents retournèrent dans leurs chambres, prêt à dormir car ils avaient tous les deux école le lendemain.

« Dino, éteint la lumière. »

JongHyun regarda KiBum. « L'interrupteur est plus proche de toi. Éteint la lumière toi-même. »

« Non, cela impliquerait de me lever. » gémit KiBum.

« Tu es sérieusement incroyable. Je ne suis pas ton esclave, Key. » JongHyun lui lança un regard noir.

« Cela aurait été bien. » répliqua KiBum.

JongHyun envoya son oreiller sur KiBum. « J'ai une tête d'esclave peut-être ? »

KiBum relança le coussin. « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je pense que oui. »

Les deux garçons sautèrent de leur lit et commencèrent à se frapper avec les oreillers. YunHo entra pour vérifier si tout ce passer bien, ne vit que des plumes volées de partout. « Oh, non. »

« YunHo, qu'est-ce qui- »

JongHyun et KiBum s'arrêtèrent. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder les deux adultes. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.


	4. Chapitre 03

« Passez une bonne journée à l'école. »

JongHyun et KiBum roulèrent des yeux en sortant de la voiture.

« Au revoir, papa. » dit JongHyun en sortant.

« Au revoir. » déclara KiBum en suivant JongHyun.

YunHo fit signe aux deux garçons avant de partir. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'école, ignorant tous les regards. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Jae a pris ma carte de crédit. »

« Il a pris ma guitare, pour ne pas mentionner tous nos appareils électroniques ! Ce n'était que deux oreillers, nous avons nettoyé toutes les plumes. » se plaignit JongHyun. Il n'avait jamais été sans sa guitare. Il l'avait toujours eu avec lui et désormais il ressentait un vide.

« Key hyung ? »

KiBum et JongHyun se retournèrent pour voir TaeMin, les regardant confus. « Quand est-ce que toi et JongHyun vous êtes devenu amis ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. » répondit JongHyun. « Nous allons bientôt devenir frères. »

« Comment ? »

« Jae va se marier avec le père de JongHyun. » répondit KiBum en haussant les épaules. « Je dois rester après les cours pour l'atelier de musique, alors... Ne m'attends pas. » dit-il à JongHyun.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. » rétorqua JongHyun. « À bientôt. » dit-il à l'attention de TaeMin.

« Attends, JongHyun hyung. Onew hyung a dit qu'il avait besoin de te demander quelque chose. Il t'attend dans la salle de classe de M. Han. » dit TaeMin en souriant.

JongHyun sourit. « Merci, gamin. » dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de TaeMin avant de s'enfuir.

« Yah ! » gémit TaeMin en se recoiffant.

KiBum poussa l'épaule de TaeMin. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Parce que Onew hyung m'a demandé de le faire ! »

« Mais tu sais ce que je ressens ! »

« Et alors ? »

« JongHyun l'aime ! »

« Oh. » dit TaeMin, faisant la moue. « Eh bien, je ne savais pas. »

* * *

JongHyun fit le chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe quand MinHo l'arrêta. « Mec, Onew est en train de m'attendre. Sors de mon chemin. »

« Tu as complètement ignoré mon appel ! J'avais besoin des réponses aux devoirs. » Le joueur de football lui lança un regard noir.

« Je te les donne plus tard. Bouge, stupide alien. » déclara JongHyun en poussant MinHo.

« Tu es un horrible dinosaure. » rétorqua MinHo.

JongHyun regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit à MinHo, qui souriait aussi. Il se retourna et entra dans la salle de classe. « Onew, quoi de neuf ? »

L'adolescent plus âgé se retourna et sourit à JongHyun. « M. Han ne sera pas là pour les cours d'aujourd'hui, alors il m'a demandé de faire la leçon d'aujourd'hui à sa place, mais personne ne m'écoute. » Il fit la moue.

JongHyun lui sourit, il laissa tomber son sac à côté de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle. Il s'assit sur le dessus d'une table, en face de JinKi. « Et je suis ici parce que... ? »

« Tout le monde t'écoute. » admit JinKi.

« Ils t'écoutent aussi. » dit JongHyun avec un petit rire.

« S'il te plaît, aide-moi juste aujourd'hui. » demanda JinKi avec une moue.

JongHyun soupira. « Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si je t'aide, je veux quelque chose en retour. » JongHyun sourit.

« C-comme quoi ? »

« Comme une journée, ce vendredi. Rejoins-moi pour le match de football, nous pourrons nous détendre avec l'équipe après. » suggéra JongHyun.

JinKi rougit légèrement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime et que je t'aime depuis longtemps maintenant. » avoua JongHyun avec un sourire. « Si tu me rejettes, je vais pleurer. Ce sera très immature comme réaction, mais je m'en fiche. »

« N-non. »

« Non quoi ? » JongHyun fit la moue.

« N-non, je ne te rejetterai pas. » répondit JinKi en regardant le sol.

JongHyun sauta du bureau et passa ses bras autour de la taille de JinKi. « Alors, maintenant, tu es mon petit ami. »

Le visage de JinKi devint rouge très rapidement.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quelqu'un écoutait la conversation.

KiBum s'appuya contre le mur et regarda les casiers en face de lui. Il sourit méchamment. « Tu as fait une grosse erreur, JongHyun. Une très grosse erreur. » dit-il amèrement avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Pendant toute la journée, JongHyun resta aux côtés de JinKi aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Ils n'avaient plus que deux heures de cours à faire. JongHyun marchait à ses côtés pour rejoindre la prochaine classe.

« Merde. »

JinKi regarda JongHyun. Ce dernier était plongé dans son téléphone portable. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mon père et Jae ne peuvent pas venir me chercher. »

« Je peux te ramener. » proposa JinKi en souriant. « Mais il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi à mon atelier musical, il y a une audition, tu es d'accord ? »

« Tu chantes ? »

L'homme plus âgé rougit. « Un peu. »

« Moi aussi, mais je n'ai jamais pensé essayé. Les activités après les cours, ce n'est pas mon truc. Sans vouloir t'offenser. » dit JongHyun en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

JinKi secoua la tête, un sourire sur le visage. JinKi est le président des élèves, JongHyun avait entendu une fois qu'il participait à quelques activités après les cours, mais il ignorait lesquelles. « Ce n'est rien, tout le monde n'a pas le même esprit de l'école. »

« Hey ! »

« Ce n'est rien, JongHyun. » JinKi se mit à rire. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

« Oh. » JongHyun eut un petit rire. Il attrapa les livres que JinKi tenait et lui sourit. « Alors, allons à cette audition. »

* * *

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

KiBum serra très fort le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il était tellement en colère qu'il en oublia que c'était le devoir de TaeMin.

« Hyung ! »

KiBum regarda TaeMin puis le papier. Il lui rendit. « Désolé. »

TaeMin essaya de défroisser le papier. « Peu importe. »

« Je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai demandé à Onew un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il ne m'a jamais accepté. JongHyun lui demande de sortir avec lui et maintenant ils sortent ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » demanda KiBum désespéré.

« Peut-être que Onew hyung aime JongHyun hyung. YAH ! »

KiBum s'était emparé du papier de TaeMin et le jeta à travers la pièce avant de s'écrouler à nouveau sur le bureau. « Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami ! »

« Eh bien, maintenant tu es le con qui continue d'essayer de me faire avoir une mauvaise note en anglais. » répliqua TaeMin. Il était sur le point de se lever quand quelqu'un lui tendit la boule de papier. Il leva les yeux pour voir Choi MinHo. « H-hyung ? »

« C'est à toi ? » demanda le joueur de football, sans émotion.

« O-oui. » répondit TaeMin avant de prendre le papier. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda KiBum, en regardant MinHo avec intérêt.

MinHo s'assit en face de TaeMin et soupira. « J'ai besoin d'avoir une activité parascolaire et je n'aime pas les échecs. »

« Certaines activités permettent de se changer l'esprit, c'est bien. » KiBum sourit.

Le joueur de football roula des yeux et tourna son attention vers TaeMin. Il baissa les yeux sur le papier du garçon. « Hey, TaeMin. »

TaeMin leva les yeux de son travail, il rougit. « « Cela fait longtemps que je te vois » en anglais ne signifie pas « Je te vois » en coréen. »

Le jeune garçon gomma vite son erreur, les joues encore plus rouges, il fixa le papier. « L'anglais est une langue stupide. »

« Dit le garçon qui ne le parle pas. » répliqua KiBum.

« Alors aide-moi ! »

KiBum rit, mais son rire se calma quand il vit des personnes entrer dans la salle. JongHyun et JinKi se dirigeaient vers eux. « Hey. » fit JinKi.

« Bonjour, hyung. » TaeMin sourit.

« Onew. » dit KiBum avec un sourire. Il se tourna vers JongHyun et lui lança un regard noir. « L'idiot. »

« L'abruti. » répliqua JongHyun avec un sourire en s'asseyant à côté de MinHo. JinKi s'assit à côté de TaeMin, il lui fit part des quelques erreurs dans son devoir. « MinHo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'ai besoin d'activité parascolaire. » expliqua MinHo à nouveau. « Et toi ? »

« Onew me raccompagne chez moi, alors je suis venue l'attendre. Je vais pouvoir t'entendre chanter. » JongHyun se mit à rire.

MinHo leva les yeux. « Je travaille dans les coulisses. »

« Tellement ennuyeux. » dit JongHyun avec un petit rire. « Et toi TaeMin ? »

« C'est sans importance, du moment que je peux danser. » Le jeune garçon sourit.

JongHyun regarda KiBum. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai l'intention d'être le chef, bien sûr. » répondit KiBum, fière de lui.

« Et toi, Onew ? » demanda JongHyun, ignorant l'attitude de KiBum. Il était de bonne humeur et il n'allait pas laisser KiBum gâcher cela.

« C'est entre Beck et Robbie. Je n'arrive pas à me décider. » JinKi haussa les épaules.

« Tu devrais essayer Beck. » suggéra KiBum. « Tu as la voix parfaite. »

JinKi sourit et tourna son attention vers l'avant de l'auditorium où JunSu et YooChun attendaient. JunSu, ou comme beaucoup le nomme, Xiah, est le professeur de musique et YooChun est son petit ami, il a accepté d'aider avec la comédie.

« Très bien, tout le monde. Je suis ravi de voir des anciens visages et quelques nouveaux. Je sais juste que cette comédie musicale sera l'une des meilleures, j'en suis persuadé. » dit JunSu avec un sourire de fierté. « Comme toujours, YooChun sera en charge de la musique. »

YooChun prit place devant le piano. JunSu lui sourit avant de regarder les personnes devant lui. « Cette comédie est originaire des États-Unis, mais YooChun a traduit les paroles pour nous et a mis en place la musique. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bien, commençons les auditions pour le personnage de Tori. »

KiBum se leva et se dirigea vers la scène.

« Key, c'est toujours autant agréable de te voir. » déclara JunSu avant de se mettre sur le côté.

KiBum sourit et prit sa place sur le devant de la scène. Il connaissait déjà les paroles de la chanson.

YooChun commença à jouer. KiBum commença à chanter. JunSu chanta la petite partie de Beck pour l'aider. Quand le garçon eut fini, il s'inclina devant les applaudissements de ses camarades. Il jeta un regard vers la table où se trouvait JinKi, espérant trouvait un sourire de sa part, mais JongHyun avait commencé à lui parler dès la fin de la chanson. La diva cacha sa colère avec un sourire de fierté et quitta la scène. Il ne se souciait pas du reste des personnes qui allait auditionner. Il était sur d'avoir réussi.

Il tira la chaise et s'assit. « Comment j'ai été ? »

« Tu as été génial, hyung. Tu vas obtenir le rôle de Tori, j'en suis sûr. » TaeMin sourit.

« Tu as été bien. » admis MinHo.

JinKi regarda KiBum. « Tu as été génial. Je n'en attendais pas moins venant de toi. »

« Merci. » KiBum sourit. Il regarda JongHyun.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda KiBum.

« C'était bien ? »

« C'était bien ? » KiBum lui lança un regard noir.

JongHyun regarda KiBum. « Ouais, c'était bien. Que veux-tu que je dise ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dit que tu étais nul ou autre. »

« Penses-tu que j'ai été nul ? » demanda KiBum.

JongHyun soupira alors qu'il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Tu es sérieux ? J'ai juste dit que tu as été bien. »

« Tu mens peut-être parce que Onew est ici. » répliqua KiBum.

« Le fait que Onew est ici ne change pas mon opinion sur toi. » dit JongHyun, élevant la voix.

« Eh bien, Kim JongHyun. C'est une première. »

JongHyun ferma les yeux très fort. « Merde. » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Il leva les yeux pour voir le principal devant lui. « M. Choi... Bonjour. »

« Eh bien, c'est une surprise. » L'homme sourit. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir ici. »

« Je suis juste avec des amis, vous savez. » JongHyun passa un bras autour des épaules de MinHo et JinKi. « Pour montrer mon soutien. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda le principal, en hochant la tête. « Eh bien, je pensais justement à la punition que je t'ai promis pour ce que tu as fait à ma, » Il toussa. « voiture. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers JongHyun avec intérêt. « J'ai crevé l'un de ses pneus. »

« Exactement et je crois que j'ai trouvé la punition parfaite. » sourit-il.

« Oh, mon dieu, pas cela s'il vous plaît. Je préfère prendre un mois de colle à la place de ce que vous pensez me faire faire. » supplia JongHyun.

Le principal secoua la tête. « Non, non, c'est parfait. Comme cela je pourrais facilement garder un oeil sur toi. »

« Oui, Jjong. » KiBum sourit. « Nous allons entendre ta voix. »

JongHyun rougit légèrement. La seule personne qui a entendu JongHyun chanter était YunHo. Jamais d'autres personnes hormis lui ne l'avaient déjà entendu chanter.

« JongHyun va auditionner pour la pièce ? » demanda JunSu en se dirigeant vers le principal. « Si tu veux tu peux chanter n'importe quelle chanson que tu souhaites. Tu ne dois pas connaître les chansons de la comédie. »

Le principal aida JongHyun à ce levé et le poussa vers la scène. « Tu es un bon garçon. »

JongHyun gravit les marches et prit place devant la scène. Il regarda YooChun. « Vous connaissez « A Million Roses » ? »

YooChun hocha la tête et commença à jouer. JongHyun regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur JinKi. Il sourit et commença à chanter.

[**JongHyun - A Million Roses**]

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et JongHyun sourit joyeusement. Il avait espéré une réaction comme celle-ci.

JunSu mis son bras autour des épaules de JongHyun. « On dirait que nous avons trouvé notre Beck. »

JongHyun se gratta l'arrière de la tête et sourit. « Ça va être amusant. »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réellement eu le rôle de Robbie. » déclara JinKi.

« Tu as été formidable. » JongHyun sourit.

« Non, tu as été le meilleur. Tu as bien mérité de jouer Beck. » complimenta JinKi.

KiBum eut un frisson. « Oui, nous sommes tous très excités maintenant. Mais arrêtez d'en parler, s'il vous plaît ! »

JongHyun regarda KiBum à travers le rétroviseur. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as eu le rôle que tu souhaitais. »

« Amateur ! » cria KiBum à JongHyun.

« JongHyun, ton personnage et le mien sont dans un triangle amoureux avec le personnage de Key et à la fin tu te retrouveras avec Key. » expliqua JinKi avec un petit rire.

JongHyun écarquilla les yeux. « C'est mon frère ! »

« Bientôt ! Pas encore. » corrigea KiBum.

« Cela ne change rien ! De plus, je déteste ce gars. » gémit JongHyun.

« Je suis là, débile. » cria KiBum.

JongHyun regarda KiBum. « Je sais. »

« Calmez-vous tous les deux. Il n'y a pas de scène de baiser dans cette comédie musicale et puis je doute que M. Choi ou JunSu laisse l'un de vous changer de rôle ou de partir de toute façon. » déclara JinKi. Il gara la voiture. « Je vous verrai demain à l'école. »

« Merci de nous avoir ramené. » JongHyun sourit.

KiBum sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de JongHyun et le tira vers l'extérieur. « Au revoir, Onew ! »

« Yah ! » JongHyun regarda KiBum, il se tourna vers JinKi. « Au revoir ! »

JinKi fit un signe de la main avant de partir.


	5. Chapitre 04

JongHyun regarda KiBum. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dans la même pièce que lui, surtout quand il agissait comme un psychopathe.

« Où sont mes chaussures ? »

JongHyun regarda le garçon en face de lui. « Tu as des centaines de chaussures ! Choisis-en une autre ! »

« Non ! J'ai besoin de celle-ci ! » cria KiBum alors qu'il sortait du placard. Il s'assit sur son lit et sourit. « Ne sont-elles pas merveilleuses ? Ne me font-elles pas un air sexy ? »

« Elles sont trop voyantes. »

« Bien. » KiBum sourit. « Les gens me remarqueront alors. »

JongHyun laissa échapper un soupir frustré. « Tes attitudes font pas très viriles. »

KiBum haussa les épaules. « Juste parce que j'aime bien avoir une belle apparence ne signifie pas que tu es obligé de dire des choses méchantes. »

« Peu importe. » répliqua JongHyun, couché sur son lit. Il était si ennuyé. Il avait encore cinq heures à attendre JinKi qui venait le chercher. Il n'avait rien à faire puisque JaeJoong les avaient puni pour l'accident avec les oreillers. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour convaincre son père de le laisser aller à ce match de football.

« Tu vas sérieusement porter ça ? »

JongHyun jeta un regard sur KiBum. « Oui et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me faire changer pour un look de gay. »

« Tu es déjà gay. Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire. »

« Excepté de me faire ressembler à n'importe quoi ! » murmura-t-il.

« Yah ! Tu ne veux pas partir ? Tu m'énerves. »

« Tu penses sérieusement que tu peux me faire partir ? »

« Je suis plutôt fort ! » répliqua KiBum avec une moue. « Arrête d'essayer de m'embêter. »

JongHyun leva les yeux, il était toujours couché sur son lit essayant d'ignorer KiBum. Il s'était presque endormi quand leur porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux pour voir TaeMin et MinHo. « Yo, MinHo. »

« Hey. » répondit-il.

« Minnie ! » KiBum sourit en étreignant son ami. « Tu es tellement adorable ! »

« H-hyung ! » gémit TaeMin, poussant KiBum loin de lui. « Arrête ! »

JongHyun eut un petit rire, il poussa ses pieds afin de laissaient une place à son ami. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'ai vu TaeMin marcher dans la rue et je lui ai proposé de le conduire ici. » MinHo haussa les épaules.

KiBum sourit à TaeMin. « Oh, vraiment ? »

TaeMin frappa doucement KiBum. « Tais-toi. »

« Vous avez besoin d'un taxi pour vous accompagner ? »

« Non, Onew vient me chercher. »

« Tu l'as invité à sortir et il te conduit ? N'es-tu pas comme un sac que l'on transporte ? » déclara KiBum en roulant des yeux.

« Tu sais quoi, je suis malade à force de te voir. » JongHyun se leva mais MinHo lui attrapa la main. « Laisse-moi tranquille. Mec, donne-moi ton téléphone. » déclara JongHyun en prenant le téléphone de MinHo. Il commença à composer le numéro de JinKi et attendit qu'il réponde. « Hé, tu peux venir me chercher maintenant ? Merci. À tout de suite. »

Il rendit le téléphone à MinHo avant d'attraper sa veste et sortit de la chambre.

KiBum le regarda partir, un peu surpris. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Beaucoup trop de choses. » MinHo secoua la tête. « Les gars, vous venez ? Je dois y aller, pour le match. »

* * *

« Merci d'être venu me chercher et désolé. » JongHyun sourit.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit JinKi avec un sourire. Ils étaient assis dans un minuscule café, ils s'étaient arrêté avant d'aller à l'école pour le match. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Key m'énerve. » JongHyun soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a dit que j'étais comme un sac que l'on transporte car je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi mais tu es celui qui me conduit. Et je pense qu'il a raison. » JongHyun gémit en s'affaissant sur la table.

JinKi eut un petit rire et tapota l'épaule de JongHyun. « Cela ne me dérange pas de conduire. Bien sûr, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de sortir, mais le fait que c'est moi qui conduit est sans importance. »

JongHyun leva les yeux vers JinKi, une moue sur son visage. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » JinKi sourit.

JongHyun prit les mains du plus vieux dans les siennes. « Tu vois, je t'aime vraiment. »

Onew rougit. « Oh, vraiment ? Je pensais que tu me le demandais car tu en avais juste envie. » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Tu es méchant. » répondit JongHyun avec un petit rire. Onew lui tira la langue, JongHyun en resta choqué. C'était la première qu'il le voyait agir comme cela.

* * *

La SM Académie pour les garçons contre la JYP Académie pour les garçons, les deux plus grandes écoles du pays. Ils étaient connus pour être rivaux depuis des années. Les directeurs des deux écoles avaient eu un passé ensemble et leur haine pour l'autre avait été transmise à leurs élèves.

« SM ! SM ! SM ! »

« JYP ! JYP ! JYP ! »

« C'est le match de l'année, mes amis. » cria Leeteuk dans le micro. Leeteuk avait été choisi grâce à ses talents de présentateur. « SM contre JYP. MinHo contre Nichkhun ! La bataille pour mettre fin à toutes les batailles ! Qui va gagner ? »

Le stade était rempli. Tout le monde était impatient de voir qui allait gagner.

« Souhaitons la bienvenue à nos invités ! JYP ! »

Les acclamations pour les deux équipes retentirent dans le stade. Les yeux de tous étaient fixés sur le capitaine de la JYP. Nichkhun Horvejkul. Un étudiant venu de Thaïlande, il est devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de football il y a deux ans.

« Maintenant, nous allons applaudir l'équipe de notre école. SM ! »

« MinHo ! » cria TaeMin. Des personnes se retournèrent vers lui, il rougit et s'assit rapidement sur son siège.

MinHo et son équipe entrèrent sur le terrain. Il avait le ballon dans ses mains, il se dirigea vers Nichkhun. « Excité ? »

« Euphorique. » Nichkhun sourit. « Tu ne vas pas me battre cette année, MinHo. »

« Nous allons voir. » répondit-il.

* * *

« C'est intéressant. » commenta JinKi en regardant le match. « Oh, Nichkhun a le ballon ! »

JongHyun eut un petit rire. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aller être comme cela. »

JinKi regarda JongHyun et lui sourit. « Bien sûr que si. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un esprit d'école. »

« J'ai remarqué. » JongHyun sourit. JinKi sourit, de légère rougeur sur son visage. Mais son attention se tourna vers la personne à côté de lui. « Key ? Quand es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Tout à l'heure. » répondit KiBum en prenant du pop-corn dans la boîte sur les genoux de JinKi. « Je t'en prends un peu, TaeMin a renversé le sien à force de sauté partout. »

« Hyung... Tais-toi ! » TaeMin rougit. Il mit sa capuche, recouvrant son visage, une moue aux lèvres. Il était embarrassé.

JongHyun se pencha et attira l'attention de KiBum. « Va-t'en ! Tu gâches mon rendez-vous. »

KiBum se contenta de sourire et il se pencha en avant. « Tu es en rendez-vous ? Je n'en avais aucune idée ! »

JongHyun le regarda. « Oui, nous le sommes. Maintenant nous souhaitons un peu d'intimité. »

« Non, c'est bon, JongHyun. Il ne nous dérange pas. » JinKi sourit.

JongHyun soupira. JinKi était vraiment trop beau. En de tels moments, c'était un peu ennuyeux.

« Ouais, Jjong. » KiBum sourit.

« MinHo ! »

Les trois regardèrent TaeMin qui souriait. MinHo avait marqué un autre but. TaeMin regarda autour de lui et son sourire disparu. « Tout le monde me regarde encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh que oui. » répondit KiBum en riant.

TaeMin s'assit sur son siège à nouveau et fit la moue.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons gagné. » dit EunHyuk en tapotant les épaules de MinHo.

« Je savais que nous allions gagner. » dit MinHo avec un sourire.

« Hyung. »

MinHo regarda TaeMin. « Félicitations. »

« Merci. » répondit-il. « Je t'ai entendu m'encourager. Je t'en remercie. »

TaeMin rougit. « A-ah, eh bien, tu vois- »

MinHo prit la main de TaeMin dans la sienne. « Tu veux danser ? »

TaeMin regarda MinHo et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

« Mon fils grandit ! » cria KiBum.

JongHyun leva les yeux et regarda Jinki. L'homme plus âgé avait l'air confus. Il n'allait jamais à des fêtes et encore moins avec un tas de gens qu'il connaissait à peine.

JongHyun mis son bras autour des épaules de JinKi. « Tu va bien ? »

Onew sourit. « Oui, je suis juste pas habitué à tout cela... À toute cette... excitation ? »

« Tu fais quoi habituellement le vendredi soir ? » demanda JongHyun en lui donnant une boisson non alcoolisée.

« Euh... Mes devoirs. » répondit JinKi en souriant. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson. « Mes devoirs et de la musique avec ma mère. Elle a cette fixation pour les idoles. C'est vraiment bizarre. »

JongHyun se mit à rire. « La mienne est pareille. »

« Où est ta mère ? »

« Aux États-Unis. Elle s'est mariée avec un Américain et maintenant elle vit à New York. Dernièrement j'ai entendu qu'elle avait donné naissance à une petite fille. » JongHyun sourit tristement.

KiBum regarda JongHyun avec intérêt. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cela. JaeJoong lui disait tout normalement, mais rien sur la mère de JongHyun, mais maintenant il savait.

« Je suis désolé, JongHyun. » déclara JinKi.

JongHyun secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. Cela m'a fait plaisir de t'en parler. Maintenant, nous sommes vraiment ensemble. »

« Oui. » JinKi sourit.

KiBum lança un regard noir, même si JongHyun ne le remarqua pas, JinKi le vit.

* * *

Tout au long de la soirée, KiBum essaya de diviser le couple, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. KiBum ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Je suis amoureux. »

KiBum regarda son jeune ami. « Quoi ? »

« MinHo est parfait ! Et son sourire. Tu as vu son sourire ? Il est beau ! » répondit TaeMin en regardant MinHo rêveusement. Ce dernier était en train de bavarder avec des amis.

« C'est bien pour toi. » marmonna KiBum en tournant son attention vers le couple qui bavardait pas loin de lui.

KiBum se tourna vers TaeMin. « C'est ce qui me dérange ! Ils sont heureux. Je suis misérable et énervé, mais il ne s'en soucie même pas. Je veux l'attention de JongHyun. »

Il aimait se battre avec JongHyun, parce que cela signifiait qu'il penser seulement à KiBum pendant quelques secondes. Bien sûr, c'était de la haine, mais KiBum avait son attention.

« Hyung... Pourquoi tu ne l'oublie pas ? » demanda TaeMin tristement.

« Parce qu'il me parle à nouveau. » répondit KiBum.

* * *

« Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ! »

« Yah ! Tu as triché. » gémit JongHyun.

« Je ne triche pas. Tu es juste facile à deviner. » JinKi gloussa. « Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ! »

JongHyun soupira. Il avait déjà perdu douze fois. JinKi était vraiment bon à ce jeu. « Alors, tu en pense quoi ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda JinKi. « Ah, j'ai encore gagné. »

« À propos d'aujourd'hui. » JongHyun eut un petit rire.

JinKi leva les yeux vers JongHyun et sourit. « Aujourd'hui, c'était... Un merveilleux premier rendez-vous. »

JongHyun lui sourit. « Je suis heureux d'entendre cela. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un certain temps avant de commencer à se rapprocher, ils fermèrent leurs yeux.

« Non ! »

JongHyun et JinKi ouvrirent leurs yeux pour voir KiBum les regardaient. Des larmes étaient prêtes à tomber. « N-non... Ne l'embrasse pas. »

JongHyun se leva et regarda KiBum. « Yah ! Je sais que tu aimes Onew, mais il est mon petit ami, alors dégage ! »

« Je n'aime pas Onew ! »

« Alors, pourquoi tu nous as interrompus ? »

« Parce que je t'aime ! »

Avant que JongHyun ne puisse dire quelque chose, KiBum le saisi par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa. JongHyun écarquilla les yeux et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, confus et surpris. Quand il prit conscience de la situation, il poussa KiBum loin de lui et s'essuya la bouche avec sa veste. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

KiBum regarda JongHyun, les larmes commencèrent à tomber. « Je suis désolé. » dit-il avant de partir en courant.

« Key ! » cria JongHyun. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il se tourna vers JinKi, qui le regardait fixement. « Onew- »

« Vous allez pas devenir frères bientôt ? » demanda JinKi.

« O-ouais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais croit moi, je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui. » expliqua JongHyun.

JinKi hocha la tête. « O-oui, je te crois. C'est juste que... C'est bizarre. »

« Ouais. » dit JongHyun en regardant le sol. « Tu peux me ramener chez moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit JinKi avec un petit sourire.

JongHyun et JinKi dirent au revoir à tout le monde. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du plus vieux. JongHyun regardait par la fenêtre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant chez lui.


	6. Chapitre 05

JongHyun quitta JinKi et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il vit JaeJoong et YunHo dormir sur le canapé. « Probablement une longue journée. » se dit-il avant de monter les marches.

Il était inquiet. Il essayait d'oublier le baiser qu'il avait eu avec Key, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait lui parler.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et regarda le lit de KiBum, il était vide. Il n'était pas encore de retour. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant. Qu'allait-il dire à KiBum ? Il avait passé tout ce temps à haïr KiBum, il pensait que c'était réciproque, mais apparemment il avait tort.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et regarda le plafond, pensant à ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement.

Ses yeux commencèrent à tomber, il essayait de rester éveillé, mais il était déjà une heure du matin. Il avait besoin de dormir.

* * *

JongHyun gémit en tirant son oreiller sur sa tête. Le soleil avait décidé qu'il était temps que JongHyun se réveille.

Il tira l'oreiller de son visage et se redressa. Il bâilla et s'étira. Il se gratta l'arrière de sa tête. Il tourna son regard et vit que KiBum n'était toujours pas là. Le garçon avait dû rentrer car le lit semblait avoir été défait. Mais KiBum était parti avant que JongHyun ne se réveille.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Cela allait être dur.

* * *

Le brun descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. YunHo serait la taille de JaeJoong, le menton sur l'épaule de l'autre. « Papa ? »

YunHo et JaeJoong levèrent les yeux vers JongHyun. « Bonjour. » dirent-ils en souriant.

« Ouais. » marmonna JongHyun en marchant vers eux. Il s'appuya contre la porte de la cuisine. « Où est Key ? »

« Oh, il est déjà parti. Il passe généralement ses week-ends avec TaeMin. Il est à peine à la maison. » répondit JaeJoong. « Yah ! Yunnie, je m'en vais. »

YunHo fit la moue. « Mais Joongie- »

« Je m'en vais. » dit JongHyun en prenant son manteau. Il mit ses chaussures et sortit de la maison. Il allait bien trouver une occupation.

* * *

« Je pensais que peut-être si je vais lui dire que je l'aime, il va finir par me demander de sortir avec lui. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Uh huh. »

TaeMin sourit à son ami. KiBum feuilletait un magazine qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre son ami d'un air absent. Il était sur le lit du plus jeune tandis que ce dernier était assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

« Je pense que je vais faire un changement de sexe. J'aurais l'air bien, non ? »

« Je t'écoute, tu sais. » déclara KiBum en le regardant.

« Oh. » dit TaeMin en gonflant ses joues. « Alors, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ce que je te dis sur MinHo ? Tu t'en fiches ? »

KiBum sourit doucement. « Bien sûr que non. Parce qu'il est évident que tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire. »

« Tais-toi et dis-moi ton avis. » TaeMin gémit.

KiBum soupira et se redressa. Il regarda par la fenêtre. « Je pense que tu devrais te confesser. MinHo à l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. »

« Umma ? » La diva tourna son regard vers TaeMin. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

KiBum baissa les yeux sur le magazine et lut une phrase dans la colonne des conseils. « '_Même si vous avez été rejeté, n'abandonnez pas !_' Que des conneries. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai dit à JongHyun que je l'aimais. » expliqua KiBum, il regarda TaeMin avec un sourire triste sur le visage. « Je l'ai embrassé. Juste en face de JinKi. »

TaeMin se leva et s'assit en face de KiBum. Il prit les mains du plus vieux dans les siennes. « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'oublier ? »

KiBum rit doucement, des larmes commencèrent à couler. « Tu me l'as déjà demandé auparavant et je ne sais plus. C'est vraiment stupide. » dit-il en essuyant ses joues. « Tout ce qu'il faisait été de me pousser sur la balançoire quand nous avions cinq ans et j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui, même si nous étions jeunes, je savais que c'était plus que de l'amitié que je ressentais. Puis vers l'âge de sept ans, je me souviens qu'un jour où nous étions en train de jouer, je l'ai poussé, à partir de ce jour il a soudainement commencé à me détestait. »

« Eh bien, dans la chute il s'est cassé le bras. » intervint TaeMin.

« Yah. » KiBum se mit à rire sans joie. Il frappa le bras de TaeMin. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et regarda par la fenêtre. « Quand j'ai appris qu'il allait être mon frère... J'étais excité. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se rapprocher, mais en même temps, j'ai été déçu. Et puis Onew est entré en scène. J'ai plaisanté et j'ai prétendu que je voulais Onew et cela a fonctionné jusqu'à la nuit dernière. »

TaeMin se pencha en avant et essuya les joues de KiBum. « Ne pleure pas, Umma. »

KiBum sourit et posa sa main sur le visage de TaeMin. « Je suis désolé, TaeMinnie. »

« Tout va bien, Umma. » dit TaeMin en souriant. « Je serais toujours à tes côtés. »

KiBum fit la moue. « Mais MinHo est en train de prendre mon bébé. »

TaeMin posa son front contre celui de KiBum. « Si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais. »

« Merci, TaeMinnie. » KiBum soupira.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit le jeune garçon.

* * *

« Allez, allez, allez, **ALLEZ ! OUI !** »

JongHyun sursauta quand MinHo cria. Il regarda son ami. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

MinHo regarda JongHyun. « L'Allemagne a marqué un but. »

JongHyun roula des yeux et s'effondra contre l'accoudoir sur canapé. Il regarda MinHo qui était concentré sur le match entre l'Allemagne et un autre pays. JongHyun n'était pas concentré comme son ami.

Il poussa la cuisse de MinHo, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il fit la moue et poussa de nouveau la cuisse de MinHo.

« **YAH !** »

« Fais attention à moi ! »

MinHo regarda JongHyun puis la télévision. Il allait lui demander d'attendre jusqu'à la mi-temps, mais JongHyun voulait lui parler maintenant. Il mit le match à enregistrer et coupa le son. Il regarda JongHyun. « Je t'écoute. »

« Disons qu'hypothétiquement- »

« Je ne fais pas d'hypothétiquement. » déclara MinHo.

« **Hypothétiquement**, disons qu'un mec... a été embrassé par celui qui va bientôt devenir son frère et qu'après ce dernier lui a avoué qu'il l'aime, que devrait faire le gars ? »

MinHo regarda JongHyun, sans émotion. « Alors, nous devons parler du fait que tu as embrassé Key ? »

« Non ! C'est Key qui m'a embrassé ! »

« Très bien. Calme moi. » dit MinHo en roulant des yeux. « Alors, tu veux savoir ce qu'il faut faire, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

MinHo hocha la tête. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Mec- »

« JongHyun, je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de situation ou entendu parler d'une situation de ce genre, à part dans les films. » dit MinHo avec un sourire triste. « Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passé dans les films ? »

MinHo regarda JongHyun, un petit sourire en coin. « Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

JongHyun hocha la tête.

« Ils ont fini heureux. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Il aimait JinKi. Il avait passé des mois obsédé par lui et il était finalement avec lui. Il a passé la moitié de sa vie à haïr KiBum. Et maintenant il remet en question les sentiments qu'il a pour JinKi à cause d'un seul incident. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.


	7. Chapitre 06

KiBum entra dans la maison et enleva ses chaussures. « Je suis rentré. »

« Ils ne sont pas là. »

La diva se figea sur place. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour devenir invisible.

JongHyun s'appuya contre un mur, un sourire amusé sur son visage. « Je peux te voir. »

KiBum prit ses chaussons et se dirigea pour passer à côté de JongHyun. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il voulait juste partir, mais JongHyun ne le laissa pas faire.

« Key, attends. » JongHyun attrapa le poignet de KiBum pour l'empêcher de partir. « Parle-moi. On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

KiBum se tourna vers JongHyun. « Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire JongHyun ? »

« Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire. » répondit JongHyun avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Très bien, parlons. » marmonna KiBum en se dirigeant vers le canapé. « Quand nous avions cinq ans, tu me poussais souvent sur la balançoire. À partir de là, j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi. Nous sommes devenu meilleur ami, nous étions inséparables. Puis quand nous avons eu sept ans, tu as commencé à parlais avec cette fille, une certaine Jessica ou je ne sais plus quoi. J'étais jaloux. C'est pour cela qu'un jour je t'ai poussé alors que nous étions en train de jouer. »

« Je m'en souviens. » JongHyun hocha la tête. « Je me suis cassé le bras et j'ai même eu des points. »

KiBum hocha la tête. « Oui, et depuis tu as cette haine envers moi. Cela m'a énervé et je sentais que j'étais en train de te perdre. »

JongHyun regarda KiBum. « Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Oublier. »

« Quoi ? » demanda JongHyun.

« Oublier cela. Oublier la confession, oublier le baiser, oublier tout ce que je viens de te dire. » déclara KiBum. JongHyun pouvait voir le désespoir dans les yeux de KiBum. « S'il te plaît. »

JongHyun regarda KiBum. « Tu veux vraiment cela ? »

KiBum hocha la tête. « Oui, je le veux. »

« Très bien, je vais oublier tout ceci. » JongHyun sourit.

« Merci. » KiBum sourit en retour.

* * *

TaeMin regarda le tableau en face de lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se mordait les lèvres. Le cadet regarda KiBum.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

La diva étira ses bras quand TaeMin posa cette question. Il leva les yeux vers le garçon. « À quel sujet ? »

« Toi et- »

« JongHyun ? Rien. Je lui ai dit de tout oublier. » KiBum haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es d'accord avec cela ? »

KiBum haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Umma, tu n'es pas le genre de personne à laisser tomber. Bien sûr, tu es sorti avec d'autres personnes au cours des dernières années, mais en même temps, cela a toujours été JongHyun. » déclara TaeMin, une moue sur son visage.

KiBum s'appuya contre la table et posa son menton sur sa main. « Peut-être que je me suis finalement rendu compte qu'il est temps de lâcher prise. JongHyun est heureux avec Onew et nous allons bientôt être frères. Jae est si heureux avec YunHo, je ne veux pas ruiner ça. »

« Mais, tu vas avoir mal à force de te mentir à toi-même. » intervint TaeMin avec une moue.

KiBum hocha la tête en faisant une moue. « Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. »

* * *

« Nous allons en vacances ! »

« **Quoi ?** »

JongHyun et KiBum échangèrent un regard avant de lever leurs yeux vers leurs parents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » demanda JongHyun.

« Comme Jae vient juste de le dire. Nous allons en vacances. » dit YunHo avec un sourire. « Je pensais que vous seriez contente. »

KiBum soupira. « Nous devons pratiquer pour la comédie musicale et j'ai des plans avec TaeMin. »

« Et j'ai prévu des choses avec Onew et MinHo. » JongHyun gémit.

« Eh bien, annuler. Il s'agit de la seule semaine que YunHo et moi pouvons partir en vacances ensemble. Nous voulons passer un peu de temps en famille. » déclara JaeJoong avec un sourire.

« Mieux vaut commencer à préparer nos affaires. » YunHo sourit. Il prit la main de JaeJoong et ils partirent.

KiBum soupira. « Je ne veux pas y aller. »

« Moi non plus. Ils resteront tous les deux de toute façon. » marmonna JongHyun.

« Nous devons faire de notre mieux pour eux. » déclara KiBum en regardant JongHyun.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. « Le meilleur. »


	8. Chapitre 07

« Nous voilà sur notre lieu de vacances. »

JongHyun et KiBum échangèrent un regard avant de se moquer de YunHo. « Pas besoin de nous le dire, on avait compris. »

YunHo leva les yeux. « Bandes d'ingrats. »

JaeJoong prit JongHyun et KiBum par les épaules. « Ça va être amusant, non ? »

« Tellement amusant. » répondirent les deux adolescents en coeur, ne sachant pas comment aller se dérouler cette semaine.

* * *

« Cela sera notre chambre. » déclara JaeJoong en ouvrant une porte. « La chambre d'à côté est la vôtre. »

« Nous partageons une chambre ? » demanda JongHyun en regardant JaeJoong.

KiBum croisa les bras. Il essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il était blessé par cette remarque, il cacha cela par un sourire. « Tu sais que nous partageons déjà une chambre, non ? »

JongHyun déglutit. Il se sentait idiot. « Je-je le sais. »

« Tu es long pour comprendre les choses. » marmonna KiBum en poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il jeta son sac sur le lit. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit. Ce n'était pas si mal. C'était très confortable, un peu petite, mais confortable.

JongHyun jeta ses affaires au sol et sauta sur son lit. Il soupira. « Si moelleux. »

« Tu veux aller à la source chaude ? »

JongHyun regarda KiBum. « Quoi ? »

Key leva les yeux. « Tu. Veux. Aller. À- »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas idiot. » JongHyun gémit.

« Bizarrement je pensais le contraire. » KiBum sourit en prenant un peignoir. Il en jeta un à JongHyun. « Déshabille-toi. »

« **Quoi ?** » demanda JongHyun, encore assis sur son lit.

« Tu n'as... jamais été à une source chaude ? Ou entendu parler de cela ? »

« J'en ai entendu parler, on porte un maillot- »

JongHyun fut coupée quand KiBum se mit à rire bruyamment. L'aîné fit la moue. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Jjong, à des sources chaudes... on ne porte pas de vêtements. » déclara KiBum avec un petit sourire. « Alors, déshabille-toi. »

« **Quoi ?** »

JaeJoong et YunHo arrivèrent en courant, à moitié habiller. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

KiBum tenait son ventre tellement il riait, tandis que JongHyun se couvrait les yeux. « Oh mon dieu, putain, sortez ! »

JaeJoong leva les yeux. « Nous portons des vêtements. »

« Nous sommes ici... depuis dix minutes... et vous êtes déjà comme ça. » KiBum riait tellement fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler correctement.

« Tais-toi. Quel est le problème ? » demanda YunHo, visiblement frustré.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait une source chaude. » JongHyun leur lança un regard noir.

JaeJoong soupira. « Nous sommes venus pour rien. Allons-y. » dit-il en prenant la main de YunHo.

KiBum tapota l'épaule de JongHyun. « Tu n'as pas à venir avec moi. » dit-il en marchant vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

JongHyun regarda la porte. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir ? Il était mal à l'aise en présence de KiBum.

Ce dernier sorti habillé d'un peignoir et d'une serviette sur l'épaule. « Alors, tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non. » répondit JongHyun en secouant la tête. « Amuse-toi bien. »

« Oui, les vieux seront sans doute là. Tellement amusant. S'il te plaît, vient. » supplia KiBum.

JongHyun regarda KiBum en faisant une moue. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais il ne voulait pas laisser KiBum seul. « Donne-moi quelques minutes. » dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

KiBum sourit doucement. Il voyait bien que JongHyun était réticent à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il s'était juré qu'il ne ferait rien qui gênerait JongHyun. Il voulait l'avoir proche de lui, même si cela lui faisait mal.

« Je suis prêt. »

KiBum se retourna et essaya de ne pas gémir à la vue de JongHyun. Son peignoir était serré autour de sa taille, révélant son torse. KiBum en voulait plus, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

« O-on y va ? » demanda KiBum en détournant les yeux. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour ne pas montrer ses rougeurs sur son visage.

JongHyun suivit KiBum. Il pensa qu'il était préférable de ne pas commenter.

Ils arrivèrent à la source chaude et KiBum ôta son peignoir avant de plonger dans l'eau. JongHyun hésita à en faire de même.

KiBum leva les yeux vers JongHyun. « Je ne ferais rien. »

JongHyun soupira. « Je sais que tu ne feras rien, mais essaye de comprendre. »

« Je sais. » dit KiBum tristement en regardant l'eau.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça, ce n'est rien. » dit KiBum en souriant. « Je vais bien. Profitons simplement de ce moment. »

JongHyun plongea dans l'eau. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. « D'accord. »

KiBum regarda JongHyun. Il était si beau. Il faisait sombre, la lune reflétait sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas détourner le regard, mais il le fallait.

Le plus vieux sentait le regard de KiBum sur lui, il essaya de l'ignorer. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Son souffle se coupa. KiBum était vraiment... magnifique. La lune frappait sur son visage. JongHyun n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué la beauté de KiBum, mais ce soir... Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard.

KiBum le regarda et inclina la tête. « Jjong, comment tu te sens ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

JongHyun se pencha en avant jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du plus jeune.

KiBum écarquilla les yeux. « Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

JongHyun regarda les lèvres de KiBum. « Je... ne sais pas. »

KiBum mis ses mains sur les épaules de JongHyun, il essaya de le repousser. « Ne fais pas ça. Tu le regretteras. »

JongHyun plaça sa main sur l'épaule de KiBum avant de la déplacer vers son cou. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. KiBum lui rendit son baiser.

Le baiser dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que KiBum ne le repousse. « Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

JongHyun regarda KiBum, les yeux écarquillés. « Je suis désolé. » Il se leva, saisissant son peignoir en même temps. Il le mit avant de s'enfuir.

« JongHyun ! »

KiBum attrapa son peignoir et l'enfila rapidement avant de courir après JongHyun. Avant qu'il n'est pu entrer dans sa chambre, il fût arrêté par JaeJoong. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas parler. Jae, s'il te plaît, bouge. » supplia KiBum.

« Non, pas avant de m'avoir dit ce qu'il ne va pas, Key. Tu as promis de tout me raconter ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » dit-il en poussant JaeJoong, il courut jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec JongHyun. Il poussa la porte pour le voir ranger ses affaires. « JongHyun, s'il te plaît. »

« Non, je m'en vais. » dit JongHyun, mettant son sac sur son épaule. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Dit à Jae et à mon père que je suis désolé. »

« Jjong, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! Tu as dit que tu allais oublier ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas faire cela Key ! Je ne peux pas oublier le baiser et ce que je viens de faire... Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

KiBum courut vers JongHyun et le prit dans ses bras. « S'il te plaît ! »

JongHyun recula et secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé. »

KiBum regarda JongHyun quitter la chambre au moment où JaeJoong entra. « Où va JongHyun ? »

« À la maison. » dit KiBum en souriant, mais JaeJoong remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose. « Il ne se sent pas bien. »

KiBum savait que c'était stupide de mentir à JaeJoong. « Dis-moi la vérité. »

« Jae, c'est quelque chose que je veux garder pour moi. Laisse-moi avoir un secret. » demanda KiBum tristement.

« Juste un et n'hésite pas à m'en parler si tu le souhaites. » dit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

KiBum s'assit sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler. « Il y a des chances... Que je ne le fasse jamais. »


	9. Chapitre 08

YunHo et JaeJoong entrèrent dans la maison suivit de KiBum. « JongHyun, nous sommes rentrés. » appela JaeJoong.

Ce dernier descendit les marches et fit un signe. « Hey. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » demanda YunHo, laissant tomber ses valises et se dirigea vers JongHyun. Ils partagèrent une étreinte.

« J'avais des choses importantes à faire. » JongHyun sourit. Son sourire disparu quand KiBum passa près de lui, se heurtant les épaules. « J'ai un rendez-vous, je dois y aller. » dit-il en partant.

« Non, je veux te parler. » appela JaeJoong.

JongHyun se tourna vers ce dernier. « Nous n'avons rien à dire. »

Il attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison en fermant la porte.

KiBum regarda JongHyun partir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il remarqua que JongHyun avait tourné ses yeux vers la maison, à ce moment KiBum était persuadé que JongHyun pensait à lui.

* * *

« Ne sois pas comme cela, Tori. Je suis riche et populaire. » déclara TaeMin. Ce dernier et KiBum répétaient pour la comédie musicale, TaeMin avait pris en charge de jouer le rôle de Robbie et une partie de Beck, de sorte que KiBum puisse mémoriser ses répliques.

« Je ne vais pas réussir. » déclara KiBum, sans émotion.

TaeMin regarda KiBum. « Vraiment ? Essaye de te concentrer un peu plus. »

KiBum soupira dramatiquement. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à répéter. »

« Hyung, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il m'a embrassé. » dit le plus vieux à voix basse. Il jouait avec la manche de sa chemise. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ce qui s'était passé à TaeMin.

« Il t'a embrassé ? »

KiBum regarda le garçon et baissa la tête. « Désolé, c'est juste... hyung... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Rien. Après m'avoir embrassé, il est parti. À ton avis, pourquoi je serais déjà de retour sinon ? Je n'étais pas censé revenir avant quelques jours de plus. » expliqua KiBum avec un soupir. « Il va m'ignorer désormais. »

TaeMin posa une main sur l'épaule de KiBum. « Peut-être que c'est le bon moment pour essayer d'oublier. »

« Mais je ne veux pas. Peut-être, peut-être- »

« Key, arrête. » supplia TaeMin sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas que son ami souffre. Il voulait lui faire lâcher prise et lui faire aller de l'avant dans sa vie. « Arrête de te faire du mal, s'il te plaît ! »

KiBum sentit des larmes arriver. « Mais je l'aime. »

TaeMin se leva et serra KiBum dans ses bras. « Je sais, je sais. »

* * *

« Luna, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire ! »

« Que veux-tu dire TaeMinnie ? » demanda Luna.

Luna étant la cousine de TaeMin, ce dernier allait la voir à chaque fois que KiBum n'allait pas bien dans le but d'obtenir des conseils. « Key hyung est toujours amoureux de JongHyun et n'arrive pas à l'oublier. J'essaie de l'aider, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment je dois faire ! Aide-moi ! »

Luna se toucha le menton et réfléchit. « D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils sont dans une situation étrange, non ? Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment aider. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Key oppa doit comprendre les choses lui-même, je ne peux rien faire de plus, désolée. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais juste essayer de rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui. » TaeMin haussa les épaules. Il jouait avec ses doigts, Luna s'en aperçut. Elle lui sourit, lui faisant lever un sourcil de curiosité. « Quoi ? »

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

TaeMin secoua lentement la tête, jusqu'à saisir les mains de Luna et la regarda fixement. « Que faire si- »

« Tu souhaites demander à MinHo de sortir avec toi ? N'hésite pas, fonce. » dit-elle en souriant.

TaeMin fit la moue, il poussa les mains de Luna loin de lui. « Comment tu le sais ? »

« Eh bien, le fait que tu sois resté gêné pendant quelque temps comme tu l'as fait, ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner. » déclara Luna avec un sourire.

Le garçon se pencha en arrière et soupira. Luna avait marqué un point.

* * *

« Je sors ! »

« Attends ! »

JongHyun se retourna pour regarder KiBum. Il recula quand il remarqua la faible distance qui les séparer. « Quoi ? »

KiBum baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, une frustration très évidente marquée sur son visage. « S'il te plaît, peut-on parler ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Onew. »

« Stop ! Onew pas si, Onew par là. Tu ne peux pas t'abstenir de le dire devant moi ? » supplia KiBum en saisissant les mains de JongHyun. « Pourquoi m'as-tu embrasser ? »

JongHyun poussa KiBum, le faisant tomber. « C'était une erreur. » Il lui lança un regard noir. « Ne pense pas que cela signifier quelque chose. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un frère pour moi. Je suis prêt à devenir ton frère, mais rien d'autre. »

KiBum regarda JongHyun partir en claquant la porte.

Le jeune garçon se releva et continua de regarder la porte, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Il soupira de frustration. « Très bien... rien de plus. »

Il sortit son téléphone et fouilla dans ses contacts jusqu'à trouver le correspondant qu'il cherchait. Il appuya que le bouton d'appel.

« Allo ? »

« ChanSung... Tu veux aller en boîte avant la rentrée ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je sais que tu avais eu envie de sortir avec moi et je pense que je suis partant pour cela. » déclara KiBum, en essayant de garder un ton normal.

« Tu es sérieux ? Bien sûr, je viendrai te chercher. »

« Non, pas la peine. Je te retrouve là-bas. » dit KiBum. « Ne t'inquiète pas. D'accord. Au revoir. »

KiBum raccrocha et essuya ses larmes, un sourire sur son visage. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose. »


	10. Chapitre 09

Ce n'était pas le fait que la musique soit tellement forte ou le fait que les gens se frottaient les uns contre les autres qui dérangé JongHyun. Ce qui le gêné c'était le fait que KiBum n'était toujours pas présent.

La diva l'avait ignoré les jours précédents et aujourd'hui, il était trouvable nulle part. De même pour TaeMin.

« Jong ? »

JongHyun regarda JinKi, confus. « Tu ne voulais pas être ici ? »

« Si, ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi ? » demanda JongHyun, il recherchait secrètement la présence de son 'frère'.

« Parce que tu semble distrait. » accusa JinKi.

« Oh, désolé. » JongHyun sourit. « Tu veux danser ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

JinKi rougit. « Je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne danse pas. Je suis maladroit. »

« Mais pourtant tu danses pour la comédie, non ? »

« C'est différent. Les chorégraphies sont répétées. » répondit-il en riant.

« Oh- »

« Yo, le dinosaure. Tu as vu TaeMin ? » demanda MinHo en s'approchant du couple.

« Non. Avoue, tu es excité de le voir. » JongHyun se mit à rire.

MinHo roula des yeux, exaspéré. « Ai-je demandé un commentaire stupide ? Je ne crois pas. »

« Calme-toi. C'était une- »

« Une quoi ? » demandèrent MinHo et JinKi. Mais JongHyun ne répondit pas. Son attention était sur l'entrée de la boîte.

Les deux se retournèrent et eurent la même expression que JongHyun. KiBum et TaeMin venaient de faire leur entrée.

TaeMin avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, il portait un jean rouge et un débardeur noir avec une veste en cuir. Tout cela accompagnait de bottes noires.

La tenue avait immédiatement attiré l'attention de JongHyun. Il portait un jean noir avec des bottes argentées et une veste en jean avec un simple débardeur noir en dessous.

JongHyun se figea quand il vit ChanSung marchait près de KiBum et de prendre ce dernier par la taille, le tirant plus près. L'homme plus âgé n'avait pas aimé ce geste, JinKi le remarqua, il le regarda avec un sourire triste.

KiBum regarda vers le petit groupe et sourit. Il poussa TaeMin qui regarda dans la même direction. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers eux. ChanSung toujours accroché à la taille de KiBum.

« Vous passez un bon moment ? » demanda KiBum. Inconsciemment cette question était plus destinée à JongHyun.

« Très bien, pourquoi est-il ici ? » demanda JongHyun en regardant ChanSung.

KiBum leva les yeux et sourit à ChanSung. « C'est mon rendez-vous, bien sûr. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous fréquentiez tous les deux. » dit JinKi en regardant JongHyun du coin de l'oeil.

KiBum avait vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de JinKi et se sentit coupable. « O-ouais. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Allons-y, ChanSung. » dit-il en l'entraînant vers le bar.

Quand ils partirent, JongHyun décida d'interroger TaeMin. « Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

« Euh, il y a quelques jours. ChanSung hyung essaye d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Key hyung depuis si longtemps qu'il a décidé de lui donner une chance, pourquoi ? » demanda TaeMin, pas vraiment intéressé par la conversation. Il était plus intéressé par les regards que MinHo lui adressait. « Quoi ? »

MinHo était surpris que TaeMin réponde sans bégaiement. Il ne s'y attendait pas. «O-oh désolé, tu es vraiment... très... beau ce soir. »

« Oh, merci. » TaeMin haussa les épaules, mais à l'intérieur il sautait de joie.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda MinHo.

TaeMin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. » répondit-il en prenant la main de MinHo. Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

« Eh bien, on dirait que leur rapprochement progresse, il vont devenir officiellement un couple. Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? » demanda JinKi à JongHyun. Mais le jeune homme avait son verre à ses lèvres et il regardait ChanSung et KiBum.

« Ouais... Vraiment mignon. » marmonna-t-il.

JinKi soupira. « Je veux rompre. »

JongHyun tourna sa tête vers JinKi. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est évident que tu es amoureux de Key ! Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça ! » répondit JinKi.

« Tu es ridicule ! Je n'aime pas Key ! C'est mon frère ! »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir de qui tu vas tomber amoureux, JongHyun. Je ne te hais pas, ni Key, en fait... Je voulais rompre depuis un certain temps. » avoua JinKi.

JongHyun laissa tomber son verre vide. « P-pourquoi ? »

« Tu es un gars vraiment super, mais nous n'avons rien en commun. J'aime l'école, le silence et un bon livre. Tu aimes les boîtes, le bruit et les personnes. Je n'aime pas cela. » déclara JinKi. « Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. »

« J'aime aussi un bon livre ! »

JinKi sourit doucement. « Je suis désolé. Je te souhaite bonne chance avec Key. Vous deux, vous allez bien ensemble. »

« Onew... »

« Non. Je dois admettre que je suis un peu énervé et je le serrais probablement pendant un certain temps, mais s'il te plaît, ne dis pas que tu es désolé. » dit l'aîné. Il serra JongHyun contre lui. « Je te vois à l'école. »

JongHyun regarda JinKi partir, encore choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais d'un côté il était un peu soulagé.

* * *

« Donc, je pensais... Que l'on pouvait aller dans cet hôtel. »

KiBum n'écoutait pas ChanSung. Son attention était sur JongHyun et JinKi. Il les regardait parler, mais il n'entendait rien. Il regarda JinKi s'éloigner. Il était sur le point de se lever quand ChanSung attrapa son poignet.

Il leva les yeux vers le plus vieux. « Lâche-moi. »

« Non, tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi alors tu dois rester avec moi, Key. » dit ChanSung, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

KiBum tira son bras loin de ChanSung. « Si je ne veux pas rester, je n'ai pas à le faire. Tu sais comment je suis, ChanSung. Cela ne devrait pas être une surprise. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je partir ? Parce que je t'ai demandé de sortir dans le but de rendre JongHyun jaloux, et cela à fonctionner. J'en ai fini avec toi, au revoir. » déclara KiBum en se levant.

ChanSung saisit de nouveau le poignet de KiBum et le tira en arrière. « Tu ne vas nulle part. »

KiBum essaya de lutter contre ChanSung, mais il était plus fort. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Yah ! »

KiBum regarda ChanSung tomber au sol après un coup de poing de JongHyun. Le jeune homme fut tiré dans les bras de JongHyun d'un air protecteur. « Il t'a dit de le lâcher. »

ChanSung se leva et attrapa le tee-shirt de JongHyun. « Quoi ? »

KiBum essayer de repousser ChanSung, mais c'était inutile. JongHyun le poussa loin d'eux et regarda ChanSung. « Es-tu stupide ? »

La diva cria quand ChanSung frappa JongHyun. « **Arrête !** »

Le videur de la boîte vint vers eux. Il les sépara et poussa JongHyun vers la sortie. « Sortez. »

« Peu importe. » marmonna JongHyun. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers KiBum avant de sortir.

ChanSung tenta de rattraper KiBum, mais le garçon couru derrière JongHyun, il saisit son bras. « Jjong... Je te remercie. »

JongHyun sourit à KiBum. « Ce n'est rien. »

Ils étaient là, à regarder leurs pieds jusqu'à ce que JongHyun ne tire KiBum vers lui. Il colla ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune.

KiBum repoussa JongHyun. « Arrête de faire ça ! Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, arrête ! »

« Key- »

« Non, j'ai assez donné, JongHyun. » dit-il avant de partir en courant.

JongHyun essaya de l'attraper, mais le garçon était trop rapide. « Putain ! **Key !** »

* * *

JinKi avait assisté à la scène de l'autre côté de la boîte. Il avait voulu rompre avec JongHyun, mais en même temps, il se sentait stupide de l'avoir fait. Il se sentait libre avec JongHyun, mais pas entièrement heureux.

« Besoin de compagnie ? »

JinKi leva les yeux vers l'homme debout en face de lui. « ChangMin ? Je ne savais pas que tu allais dans ce genre d'endroit. »

ChangMin s'assit en face de JinKi et haussa les épaules. « Je n'aime pas, mais j'ai entendu que tu y allais. »

JinKi regarda ChangMin, confus. « Et pourquoi être venu alors que tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

L'autre regarda ChangMin avec intérêt. « Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, je vais bien. »

« De toute évidence. » répondit ChangMin sarcastiquement. « Tu es bouleversé par la rupture avec JongHyun. »

JinKi eut un petit rire. « Alors, tu savais que j'étais dans une relation ? »

« Je ne suis pas antisocial. Je parle aux gens. » répondit ChangMin en souriant.

« C'est rare. » dit JinKi.

« C'est très rare, mais je sais beaucoup de choses. Je sais que MinHo et TaeMin ont une attirance réciproque. Je sais que Kevin et Eli ont décidé de s'enfuir ensemble. Je sais que Joon perverti Mir de plus en plus chaque jour. Et je sais que Key et JongHyun sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, même si leurs pères respectifs vont se marier ensemble. » dit ChangMin en souriant. « Je sais tout. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Qui aimes-tu ? »

« Le poulet. » ChangMin sourit.

JinKi se mit à rire. « Est-ce que c'est un indice ? »

ChangMin sourit. « Tu es intelligent. Cherche bien. Rendez-vous demain. » dit-il en saluant le garçon avant de sortir de la boîte.

JinKi croisa les bras et réfléchit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce que ChangMin avait voulu dire. Il aimait JinKi.

Il sourit doucement à cette pensée.


	11. Chapitre 10

JongHyun faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. KiBum n'était pas revenu et il n'avait pris contact avec personne. JaeJoong avait dit à JongHyun de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il réfléchissait à s'il devait appeler TaeMin ou non, mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas le numéro du jeune garçon, mais MinHo l'avait.

Il sauta sur son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro. Il attendit patiemment que MinHo réponde. « Allo ? »

Il était évident que le garçon dormait encore. « **MinHo !** J'ai besoin du numéro de TaeMin ! Maintenant. »

« ... Pourquoi ? »

« Key n'est pas revenu depuis hier soir et je voulais savoir si TaeMin savait où il était. » expliqua JongHyun.

« Très bien. » MinHo donna le numéro de TaeMin à JongHyun avant de raccrocher.

« Réponds. » marmonna JongHyun une fois le numéro de TaeMin composé.

« Allo ? »

« TaeMin ! »

Il y eut un silence pendant un certain temps. « Qui est-ce ? »

JongHyun soupira. « JongHyun. »

« **Oh !** J-JongHyun hyung. » JongHyun entendit du bruit en arrière et il entendit même KiBum criait qu'il n'était pas là.

« Donc, Key est avec toi. » JongHyun soupira de soulagement.

« Oui, mais il ne veut pas te parler. »

JongHyun s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux. « Ouais, je sais. Dit lui de venir à l'endroit secret, ce soir à sept heures. Il saura ce que je veux dire. Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha et regarda son téléphone. Il était sûr que KiBum viendrait. Il savait qu'il allait venir.

* * *

« L'endroit secret ? »

KiBum rit doucement. « La cour de récréation. Cette école est fermée depuis quelque temps, c'est abandonné maintenant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est devenu notre endroit secret. » dit-il avec un sourire. Il se sentit nostalgique.

« Tu vas y aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il voulait y aller, mais en même temps il avait peur.

TaeMin s'assit à côté de KiBum et lui prit la main. « Tu devrais y aller. S'il te demande d'aller dans un endroit spécial pour vous deux, alors tu devrais y aller. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit de passer à autre chose ? »

« Si, mais je veux aussi que tu lui parles et que tu comprennes. Éviter les problèmes n'est pas une façon de vivre et ce n'est pas juste pour Jae hyung et le père de JongHyun. » expliqua TaeMin.

KiBum regardait ses pieds. Il avait un choix à faire.

* * *

JongHyun était assis sur une balançoire et relevait la tête toutes les minutes pour regarder autour de lui, espérant voir KiBum. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol avec une moue sur son visage. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était déjà 19h05.

« Yah, lève-toi. »

JongHyun leva les yeux et vit KiBum devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches. « C'est la seule balançoire et je tiens à m'asseoir dessus. »

JongHyun eut un petit rire. C'était exactement ce que KiBum avait dit lors de leur première rencontre. « Que faire si je ne veux pas ? »

« As-tu le choix ? »

Le plus vieux se leva et KiBum prit sa place. JongHyun alla derrière lui et commença à le pousser. « Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu ici ? »

« Je ne sais plus, beaucoup d'années. Je ne sais pas exactement. » répondit KiBum avec un petit sourire. Il aimait cette sensation d'être sur la balançoire.

« De même. » déclara JongHyun.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que KiBum ne s'arrête. « Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ici ? »

JongHyun passa ses bras autour des épaules de KiBum, il posa son menton sur l'épaule de ce dernier. « J'ai remarqué quelque chose à la boîte. »

« Et c'était ? » demanda KiBum en se penchant en arrière.

« J'ai remarqué que je détestais le fait de t'avoir vu arriver avec ChanSung. J'ai détesté le fait qu'il pouvait t'avoir dans ses bras, alors que je ne pouvais pas. » commença JongHyun.

KiBum sourit doucement. Son plan avait fonctionné.

JongHyun marcha jusqu'à se tenir en face de KiBum. « Quand je t'ai embrassé, les deux fois, j'ai aimé. J'avais envie de t'embrasser plus. Je voulais être avec toi et je le souhaite encore, mais... »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Oui, mon père va se marier avec Jae. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter cela. Ils s'aiment beaucoup et je ne veux pas leur faire de mal, mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner. » déclara JongHyun, se mettant à genoux devant KiBum. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Je veux t'aimer. »

« Alors aime-moi. Nos pères vont se marier et je veux juste t'aimer Jjong. » supplia KiBum. Il voulait JongHyun pour lui tout seul.

« Es-tu sûr que nous pouvons faire cela ? »

« Non, mais je voudrais essayer. » KiBum sourit.

JongHyun se baissa et se pencha en avant, à quelques centimètres de la bouche de KiBum. « Je veux aussi essayer. »

KiBum sourit et réduit l'écart, savourant le baiser. Ils savaient que ça aller être difficiles, mais ils le voulaient et ils étaient prêts à essayer.


	12. Chapitre 11

« Tout à coup, mon choix est clair. » commença KiBum, mais la musique se coupa. « **Yah !** »

YooChun regarda KiBum. « Pardon ? »

« D-désoler. » répondit KiBum. Il avait oublié que c'était YooChun qui jouer au piano. « Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêté ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas me concentrer quand quelqu'un me regarde. » Il regarda JunSu.

Ce dernier fit une moue. « Je viens t'admirer. »

YooChun leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand même.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'aimerais finir cette répétition. » JongHyun soupira en marchant vers KiBum. « J'ai des tonnes de devoirs à faire. »

« Moi aussi. » ajouta TaeMin. « Hyung ! Finissons-en. »

JinKi sorti de derrière la scène. « MinHo c'est encore endormi dans les coulisses. »

« Mon dieu, ce garçon. » marmonna JunSu en marchant vers les coulisses. « Yah ! Choi MinHo ! »

YooChun soupira. « Reprenons. »

KiBum reprit sa place et sourit à JongHyun, qui le lui rendit. YooChun recommença à jouer.

« Tout à coup, mon choix est clair. Je savais que toi et moi, on allait se tenir ici. »

JongHyun se dirigea vers KiBum, il prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. « Je n'arrive à ne voir que toi à ce moment précis. »

JongHyun posa sa main sur le cou de KiBum. « C'est seulement toi, je sais que c'est vrai, ça doit l'être. »

« Oh mon dieu, vous êtes tellement parfait ! »

JongHyun et KiBum partagèrent un petit sourire avant de regarder JunSu. « Nous essayons vraiment durement. » plaisanta JongHyun.

« C'est évident ! Je savais que cela allait fonctionner avec vous deux. » JunSu sourit. Il se dirigea vers YooChun pour parler de la comédie.

JinKi se dirigea vers eux et croisa les bras. « Alors, je suppose que vous être ensemble maintenant ? »

KiBum hocha la tête. « Nous le sommes et je suis vraiment désolé, Onew. »

« Pas besoin de me le dire. » répondit JinKi. « Je m'étais attendu à cela. »

La diva fit une grimace. « Excuse-moi. »

« Dois-je te rappeler ta tendance à changer de copain assez souvent ? » JinKi sourit. « As-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé avec Jay ? »

KiBum regarda JinKi. « Laisse Jay en dehors de ça. »

« Qui est Jay ? » demanda JongHyun.

« C'était un élève Américain venant du programme d'échange. Key a tout fait pour l'avoir dans son lit et quand il a réussi, il l'a jeté. » expliqua JinKi.

KiBum poussa JinKi. « C'était il y a trois ans. Jay est retourné à Seattle et ne te fâche pas contre moi. **Tu** as rompu avec JongHyun. »

« À cause de toi ! »

KiBum et JinKi se foudroyèrent du regard jusqu'à l'intervention de JongHyun. « Stop ! » Il regarda JinKi. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« Je suis énervé et je voulais vider ce que j'avais sur le coeur pour passer à autre chose. Key ne reste pas avec quelqu'un plus d'un mois. Je te préviens. » déclara JinKi. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Les deux regardèrent JinKi descendre de la scène et partir avec ChangMin. « JongHyun- »

« Un mois ? »

KiBum leva les yeux. « Oui, j'étais ce genre de personne, mais je ne le suis plus. Je t'aime depuis que nous avons cinq ans. »

« Tu n'es plus vierge ? »

La diva croisa les bras. « Non, je ne le suis pas. Tu me hais maintenant ? Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas M. Parfait comme Onew, mais au moins je suis prêt à changer le genre de personne que j'étais pour toi. Je ne peux pas obtenir le bénéfice du doute ? »

« Key- »

« Non, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer entre nous ? Tu me vois autrement maintenant ? Pour ton information, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et ce n'était même pas bien. Jay était vraiment mauvais et ce n'est même pas la question, mais- »

KiBum écarquilla les yeux quand JongHyun l'embrasse. L'aîné se dégagea et poussa un soupir. « Peut-on arrêter de se battre ? »

« Je pense que oui. » répondit KiBum en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de JongHyun.

« Jae et YunHo ne vont pas se marier ? »

Ils s'écartèrent et regardèrent YooChun et JunSu.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

« Ce sont nos amis. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes petits. ChangMin est aussi notre ami. Il avait l'habitude de nous suivre partout. » JunSu eut un petit rire. « Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassés tous les deux ? »

YooChun leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est évident, ils sont amoureux. Ils le savent ? »

Les deux adolescents regardaient leurs pieds. YooChun soupira. « Quand prévoyez-vous de leur dire ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas ! Jae n'accepterait jamais cela et il aime tellement YunHo ! Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire ça. » s'écria KiBum.

« Vous ne pouvez pas leur mentir. » dit JunSu tristement.

JongHyun hocha la tête. « Nous allons leur dire. Quand nous serons prêts. Nous voulons nous assurer de notre choix. »

YooChun tapota l'épaule de JongHyun. « Très bien, mais dites-leur vite ou nous le ferons. »

JunSu et YooChun sortirent de la salle, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

JongHyun s'assit sur le bord de la scène et laissa échapper un long soupir. « Eh bien, nous n'avons plus trop le choix. »

KiBum se mit à genoux derrière JongHyun et enroula ses bras autour de lui. « J'ai peur. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit JongHyun, penchant sa tête en arrière.

* * *

JaeJoong tapotait son stylo sur son bureau alors qu'il fixait un point en face de lui. Quelque chose était bizarre entre KiBum et JongHyun. Un coup ils se battaient et le lendemain ils étaient meilleurs amis. Il ne les comprenait pas. Il pensait que c'était parce qu'ils étaient adolescents, mais lui-même n'avait pas agi comme cela à leur âge. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« JaeJoong ? »

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers YunHo. Il sourit doucement. « Hey. »

YunHo se pencha en avant et embrassa son fiancé avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

JaeJoong posa son stylo et croisa les bras sur le bureau, il regarda YunHo. « As-tu remarqué que JongHyun et KiBum ne se parlent pas, et leur attitude depuis quelque temps ? »

YunHo hocha la tête. « J'ai remarqué, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Ce ne sont que des adolescents. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, mais il y a peut-être plus que cela. »

YunHo leva les yeux vers son fiancé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quand JongHyun a quitté la source chaude, Key était vraiment bouleversé, comme s'il allait pleurer. Ensuite, il va en boîte avec un gars et il ne rentre pas le lendemain. JongHyun était inquiet. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

YunHo prit quelques secondes de réflexion. « Tu penses qu'il se passe quoi ? »

JaeJoong posa son menton sur sa main et fit la moue. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Key me dit tout d'habitude, mais il refuse de me dire ce qui se passe entre lui et JongHyun. Peut-être qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'entendre à cause de nous ? Peut-être que ce serait mieux de- »

YunHo se leva brusquement et prit les mains de JaeJoong dans les siennes, faisant sursauter son fiancé. « Ne t'avise pas de laisser sortir ces mots de ta bouche. Écoute-moi, Kim JaeJoong. Je ne vais pas te laisser me quitter, compris ? »

JaeJoong sourit à YunHo. « Tu es vraiment sexy quand tu agis comme cela. »

YunHo lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Je suis toujours sexy. »

JaeJoong hocha la tête. « Tu as vingt minutes ? »

« Je n'ai que dix minutes. »

« Ça devrait suffire. » JaeJoong sourit.


	13. Chapitre 12

TaeMin retomba sur le sol, un sourire niais sur son visage. Après avoir dansé, il se sentait paisible. Il avait laissé son stress et ses soucis de côté. Pendant quelques heures, il n'avait pas eu cette impression d'avoir le monde sur ses épaules.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit que sa respiration se calme. Il devait rentrer chez lui.

« Excusez-moi ? Oh, TaeMin ? »

Ce dernier se redressa et fixa l'intrus. Choi MinHo.

Il se leva et sourit. « H-hyung ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je cherchais HeeChul. JunSu souhaite lui parler. » HeeChul enseignait la danse. Seules quelques personnes avaient rejoint son cours, TaeMin et KiBum en faisaient partie.

« Oh, il est déjà parti. Il avait un rendez-vous avec le directeur Choi. »

« Je vois. » MinHo hocha la tête.

Ils étaient là, dans un silence gêné, MinHo le rompit. « Désolé, j'ai dû partir tôt l'autre jour à la boîte. Mon frère aîné est rentré plus tôt et je- »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il y a parfois des choses comme cela, je comprends. » TaeMin sourit.  
MinHo secoua la tête. « Non, je me sens vraiment mal et j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »

TaeMin mis ses mains derrière son dos et se mordit les lèvres. « Oh, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Comment le dire. » avoua MinHo, se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de mal ? » demanda TaeMin, faisant la moue.

« **Non !** »

TaeMin sursauta quand MinHo cria. « Je veux dire... Non. C'est quelque chose de bien... Je pense. Cela dépend de toi. Je sais pas, je perds mon temps. »

Le plus jeune gloussa. « C'est mignon. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui est timide. »

MinHo sourit doucement. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. »

TaeMin inclina la tête, confus. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« La vérité est... TaeMin... Ce que je veux dire, c'est- »

« Dis-le simplement, hyung. » dit TaeMin avec un sourire.

MinHo baissa les yeux vers le sol, il ne remarqua pas que TaeMin c'était approcher de lui. « _TaeMin, je t'aime._ »

TaeMin eut un petit rire. MinHo sursauta et leva les yeux pour voir TaeMin près de lui. « Je n'ai pas entendu, hyung. Tu peux répéter ? »

« TaeMin... Je t'aime. »

TaeMin enroula ses bras autour du cou de MinHo. « Hyung. »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

MinHo sourit et captura les lèvres de TaeMin dans un chaste baiser.

* * *

JinKi tourna la page de son livre et commença à écrire quelques notes. Il était à la moitié de la page quand quelqu'un ferma son livre. Il leva les yeux pour voir ChangMin, lui souriant. « J'étais en train d'étudier. »

« Je sais. » dit ChangMin, en s'asseyant en face de JinKi. « Tu devrais arrêter. »

« Si je veux te battre, je dois continuer d'étudier. » répliqua JinKi en ouvrant son livre.

ChangMin gloussa. « Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

JinKi leva les yeux au ciel en ôtant ses lunettes. « Que veux-tu, ChangMin ? »

« Eh bien, je pensais que nous pourrions aller à cet endroit que tu aimes tant. Avec le gars qui porte des lunettes... Quel est le nom de cet endroit ? » demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir.

« KFC. Arrête avec tes blagues bizarres sur les poulets. » répondit JinKi en riant.

« Tu aimes le poulet. »

« Et tu aimes la cuisine en général. »

« C'est vrai. » ChangMin sourit. Il croisa les bras sur la table. « Alors, tu viens ? »

JinKi soupira et sourit à ChangMin. « Pourquoi devrais-je aller avec toi ? »

« J'ai trois raisons pour que tu viennes avec moi. Tu veux les entendre ? » demanda-t-il.

JinKi fit signe à ChangMin de continuer. « Première raison : KFC est un lieu incroyable. »

« Accepté. » JinKi sourit.

« Deuxième raison : Je suis une personne avec qui c'est agréable de passer du temps. » Le garçon sourit.

JinKi gloussa. « C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit ChangMin. « Troisième raison : Tu veux venir avec moi. »

JinKi leva les yeux. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Je te répondrais autour d'ailes de poulet. »

« Tu es un glouton. » commenta JinKi en rangeant ses livres. Il mit ses lunettes dans son sac et se leva. « Tu viens ? »

ChangMin se leva et suivit JinKi hors de la bibliothèque.

* * *

JongHyun sourit à KiBum de l'autre côté de la table, tandis que l'autre garçon essayé de l'ignorer, mais il était amusé du comportement du plus vieux.

« Jae et moi allons à Tokyo pendant une semaine après la comédie musicale. Nous voulions vous prévenir à l'avance. » informa YunHo.

Les deux échangèrent un regard. « Oh, vraiment ? J'espère que vous allez bien profiter. » commenta JongHyun.

« Nous nous amuserons bien sans vous, pas vrai, Jjong ? » demanda KiBum, un sourire sur son visage.

« Énormément. » approuva JongHyun.

JaeJoong regarda les deux adolescents, confus. Il se demandait encore ce qui se passait entre les deux.

KiBum rit et JongHyun rougit. KiBum avait posé son pied sur la cuisse de JongHyun, même si le garçon était de l'autre côté de la table.

« Je suis plein. » dit KiBum en se levant. « Je serais dans ma chambre. »

KiBum lança un dernier regard vers JongHyun avant de monter les escaliers. JongHyun termina son repas et se rendit à l'étage. Quand il entra dans la chambre, la porte se ferma. KiBum se tenait là, appuyé contre la porte. « Une semaine entière sans eux. »

JongHyun se dirigea vers KiBum, il posa ses mains sur les deux côtés de la tête de KiBum. Il se pencha vers lui, laissant son nez frôler le cou de KiBum, lui provoquant des frissons. Il sourit. « Des idées ? »

« Quelques-unes. » répondit KiBum.

L'aîné leva les yeux et sourit à KiBum. « _J'aimerais les entendre._ »

« Oh, non. Ce serait plus amusant de te les montrer. »

JongHyun embrassa le cou de KiBum. « Puis-je avoir un petit aperçu ? »

KiBum repoussa légèrement JongHyun. « Tu seras très heureux, crois-moi. Je suis incroyable. »

La diva passa à côté de JongHyun. Ce dernier regarda les fesses du plus jeune. « Je ne peux pas attendre. »


	14. Chapitre 13

Tout le monde courait autour des costumes. Certains répétaient leur texte, tandis que d'autres répétaient les chorégraphies. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Leur jeu devait être parfait. Pas d'erreurs !

« Tout le monde ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent leur attention vers JunSu. « Ce soir va être un succès, alors calmez-vous. »

« Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous ! » déclara KiBum, hystérique. JongHyun passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se calmer. Il était visiblement très nerveux.

« Le rideau est sur le point de se lever. Onew, SungMin, JongHyun. Préparez-vous. Key, tu attends. » dit YooChun en marchant vers le piano.

JongHyun embrassa le front de KiBum. « Tout va bien se passer. Rappel-toi, demain Jae et mon père partent et nous aurons la maison pour nous. »

« Quelle belle façon de rassurer, Kim JongHyun. » dit KiBum en riant.

« J'essaie. » JongHyun lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de rejoindre JinKi et SungMin.

JinKi se tourna vers JongHyun. « Hey, je voulais dire que j'étais désolé pour l'autre jour. C'était stupide. »

« C'est vrai, mais je te pardonne. » JongHyun eut un petit rire.

JinKi sourit. « Merci, Jong. »

JongHyun secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Onew ! SungMin ! En place. »

Les deux marchèrent sur scène et prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre. « MinHo ! Rideau ! »

Le garçon tira sur la corde, faisant monter le rideau. La salle était remplie.

« J'étais dans mon jet privé à mi-chemin vers Barcelone quand j'ai dit au pilote de changer direction Prague. » dit JinKi avec un sourire.

SungMin se mit à rire à haute voix. « Tu es trop. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » répondit JinKi.

JongHyun sortit et ramassa les sacs à côté de JinKi. « Yah, yah ! Vous, là ! »

« Oui, monsieur ? » demanda JongHyun, soulevant un sourcil.

« Ces bagages sont très coûteux. Ne vous contentez pas de les jeter comme bon vous semble. » JinKi lui lança un regard noir.  
JongHyun le regarda fixement. « Je suis désolé, je voulais juste- »

« Woah, woah, woah. Regarde cette fille qui vient de ce côté. » dit SungMin, en tapant l'épaule de JinKi.

Les trois tournèrent leur regard vers la gauche de la scène. « Oh mon dieu, elle est... magnifique. »

« Elle est belle. » rajouta JongHyun.

KiBum jouant le rôle de la jeune fille, il leur sourit.

* * *

« Jusqu'ici tout va bien. » déclara JunSu, excité.

« Hyung, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. » dit TaeMin en tenant le bras de JunSu.

Ce dernier se mit à rire. « Désolé, TaeMinnie. » dit-il en pinçant la joue du garçon. « Oh, tu es si mignon. »

TaeMin se frotta la joue en faisant la moue. Il détestait quand les gens lui faisant cela. « Hyung ! »

JunSu l'ignora. TaeMin se dirigea vers MinHo qui était assis sur une chaise à côté de la corde du rideau, attendant un signal pour ouvrir et fermer ce dernier. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de MinHo. « Hyung. »

MinHo regarda TaeMin et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, TaeMinnie ? »

« Je m'ennuie et je ne vais pas sur scène avant la fin. » soupira-t-il. TaeMin devait danser à la fin du spectacle.  
MinHo rit. « Eh bien, regardons la comédie musicale ensemble jusque-là. »

TaeMin sourit. « D'accord. »

* * *

« Il suffit de dire que tu vas te marier avec moi ! » exigea JinKi en croisant les bras, il regarda KiBum.

« Excuse-moi, mais la plupart des femmes ne veulent pas crier partout quand on leur fait ce genre de proposition, surtout quand la femme n'aime pas l'homme en question. » répliqua KiBum en levant les yeux.

« Oh, allez ! » dit JinKi, levant les mains en l'air. Il commença à compter sur ses doigts. « Je suis riche, je suis beau, j'ai neuf bateaux ! Cesse d'agir comme une fille stupide ! »

« Attends. » dit KiBum, en pointant sa lèvre. « Tu as un petit quelque chose ici. »

« Quoi ? » demanda JinKi, en touchant ses lèvres.

« Ça ! » KiBum fit semblant de donner un coup de poing à JinKi, celui-ci tomba sur le sol, tenant son visage.

Les lumières se sont éteintes, JinKi quitta la scène, laissant KiBum seul. YooChun commença à jouer au piano, une lumière s'alluma sur KiBum.

Il s'avança sur le devant de la scène. « Tout à coup, mon choix est clair. Je savais que toi et moi, on allait se tenir ici. »

JongHyun s'avança sur la scène et prit la main de KiBum. « Je n'arrive à ne voir que toi à ce moment précis. »

KiBum sourit, JongHyun posa une main sur le cou de KiBum. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. « C'est seulement toi, je sais que c'est vrai, ça doit l'être. »

La musique commença à s'accélérer. Des personnes commencèrent à danser au fond. KiBum sourit à JongHyun. « Même si tu es pauvre, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. L'argent ne vaut rien. Si quelqu'un ne l'a pas gagné, alors il ne le mérite pas. Robbie est ce genre de personne. »

TaeMin rejoignit les autres danseurs. « Le véritable amour ne coûte rien. Même si tu essayes de l'acheter, tu ne peux pas le contrôler. »

KiBum sourit à JongHyun. « Beaucoup ne pense malheureusement pas comme toi. Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Le principal, c'est nous. »

JongHyun et KiBum se sourient. « Je me rends compte qu'avant de te rencontrer, je ne vivais pas, je survivais. Je t'aime encore plus chaque jour qui passe. Je suis tombée pour toi. » JongHyun prit KiBum dans ses bras.

Ce dernier quitta la scène. JongHyun rejoignit les autres danseurs pour faire leur chorégraphie. KiBum regarda JongHyun avec admiration, JinKi s'approcha de lui. « Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. »

KiBum se tourna vers JinKi et mit son bras autour de son épaule. « Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire jusqu'à ce que KiBum ne retourne sur scène pour terminer le spectacle.

* * *

KiBum montait sur la scène, JinKi tenait sa main gauche et JongHyun sa main droite. Tous les trois se courbèrent devant le public. Ils firent un signe avant de retourner vers les coulisses.

« C'était génial. » dit TaeMin, serrant KiBum contre lui.

« Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas mauvais ? Je pense que j'ai raté quelques trucs. » se plaignit KiBum.

TaeMin secoua la tête. « Tu as été parfait et tu le sais. »

« Oui, je le sais. » KiBum se mit à rire.

Il eut un petit rire quand JongHyun le prit dans ses bras. Il le fit tourner. « Tu as été parfait. »

KiBum leva les yeux vers JongHyun. « Tais-toi... Répète-le. »

« Tu as été parfait. » dit JongHyun.

« JongHyun ! Key ! »

Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers JaeJoong et YunHo. « Papa ! Jae ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? »

« C'était bizarre de voir nos fils agir comme s'ils étaient amoureux. Mais sinon, vous avez été très bien. Vous avez tous les deux des compétences pour être acteur. » dit JaeJoong en serrant les deux garçons.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais continuèrent de sourire. « Merci, Jae. » répondit KiBum.

« J'ai été très surpris. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça, Jong. » dit YunHo avec un sourire.

« J'ai été obligé de le faire. » admis JongHyun.

Le principal, Choi SiWon, s'approcha et posa son bras sur l'épaule de JongHyun. « J'ai souhaité que votre fils intègre la comédie musicale. Il me devait une punition. »

YunHo gémit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait cette fois ? »

« Il avait crevé l'un de mes pneus de voiture. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela date de quelques mois. » admis SiWon.

« Bon, avant de vous mettre en colère et d'essayer de me punir, tout le monde va en boîte pour faire la fête. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi y aller. » JongHyun gémit.

JaeJoong plaça sa main sur l'épaule de YunHo. « Nous pouvons très bien nous en occuper plus tard. »

« D'accord. » accepta YunHo.

* * *

La musique à fond dans la boîte, les mineurs sirotaient du coca et d'autres boissons non alcoolisées. Beaucoup de jeunes se déhancher sur la piste de danse.

« Buvons à notre spectacle magnifiquement bien réussi. » cria TaeMin en riant bruyamment.

« À JinKi, JongHyun et Key ! Votre performance était tellement crédible. » EunHyuk se mit à rire.

« **Santé !** »

Ils burent le reste des boissons avant que le groupe ne commence à se diviser. Certains partirent danser, d'autres se dirigèrent vers le bar pour obtenir d'autres boissons et quelques personnes rentraient déjà chez eux. Mais seul un petit groupe resta à leur place.

« Je pense que nous devrions le faire à nouveau. » dit KiBum avec un sourire. Il eut un petit rire quand JongHyun l'attira dans ses bras.

« L'année scolaire est bientôt terminée, tu t'en souviens, Key ? » dit MinHo en serrant la taille de TaeMin.

JinKi roula des yeux. « Allez. Oublions cela et amusons-nous. »

« Wow. Lee JinKi ne veut pas parler de l'école ? Nous sommes dans un autre monde là ? » JongHyun eut un petit rire. KiBum lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Aïe. »

« Je dis juste que pour une soirée, je tiens à m'amuser aussi. » dit-il en pinçant le bras de JongHyun. « À bientôt. » Il fit signe au groupe et partit vers ChangMin qui était assis dans un coin.

MinHo caressa la tête de TaeMin. « Eh bien, je dois rentrer à la maison. Je dois étudier pour les examens. »

« Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ! »

« Ce n'est rien, TaeMin. Nous partons aussi. » annonça KiBum.

JongHyun fit la moue. « Pourquoi ? »

« Nos pères partent demain matin. Allons-y. » dit KiBum en tirant JongHyun vers la sortie. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » cria TaeMin aux deux garçons.


	15. Chapitre 14

KiBum et JongHyun étaient allongés sur le canapé, ils regardaient une émission à la télévision. Aucun n'était vraiment concentré sur l'écran. Leur attention était sur l'escalier, attendant JaeJoong et YunHo.

Quand ils les virent descendre, KiBum donna un coup de coude à JongHyun. « Yah, donne-moi la télécommande ! »

« Non, je ne vais pas regarder un autre épisode de cette stupide émission. » rétorqua JongHyun, en tenant la télécommande hors de portée de KiBum.

« Espèce de dinosaure ! Donne-moi la télécommande ! »

« La diva, ça n'arrivera pas ! »

« Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas partir. » murmura JaeJoong. C'était exactement ce que les deux garçons voulaient entendre.

JongHyun et KiBum se redressèrent et regardèrent par-dessus le dossier du canapé. « Nous sommes désolés, Jae. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous ne nous battrons pas. Nous vous le jurons. »

« Faites-nous confiance. » KiBum sourit.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura le plus vieux.

YunHo enveloppa son bras autour de la taille de JaeJoong. « Tout va bien se passer. Nous avons un avion à prendre. »

« Très bien, très bien. » abandonna JaeJoong.

« Nous vous verrons dans une semaine. » Ils prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

JaeJoong se tourna vers eux. « S'il y a une seule chose de déranger, vous aurez tous les deux une punition. »

« C'est bon, au revoir. » KiBum sourit.

« Au revoir. » rajouta JongHyun.

JaeJoong les dévisagea attentivement avant de fermer la porte. JongHyun était sur le point de se déplacer, mais KiBum l'arrêta. Une seconde plus tard, JaeJoong ouvrit la porte à nouveau. « Une seule chose ! »

« **Part !** » crièrent les deux en riant.

JaeJoong sourit et ferma la porte. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à être sûr que la voie était libre. KiBum fût immédiatement allongé en dessous de JongHyun. « Une semaine entière. »

« Quelqu'un est assez excité. » dit KiBum en riant.

« Tu m'as promis un bon moment. Je m'attends à ce que tu tiennes ta promesse. » JongHyun sourit.

KiBum secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit. »

« Yah, Kim KiBum. » KiBum se mit à rire et se redressa, entraînant JongHyun à s'asseoir. « Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons toute une semaine. »

JongHyun regarda KiBum se diriger vers la cuisine, pour préparer à manger. Il était assis là, les bras croisés sur le dossier du canapé, le menton appuyé sur ses bras alors qu'il regardait KiBum aller et venir dans la cuisine. Il sourit doucement. Il aimait ça.

KiBum était concentré dans sa préparation quand il sentit des bras autour de sa taille. Il leva les yeux. « C'est vraiment ringard. »

« Mais j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. » JongHyun fit la moue, posant son menton sur l'épaule de KiBum. « Tu fais quoi ? »

« Bulgogi. » déclara KiBum avec un sourire fier.

JongHyun eut un petit rire et l'embrassa dans le cou. « Tu sais de quoi je suis affamé ? »

« Si tu dis quelque chose de pervers, tu n'auras rien. » dit KiBum, réduisant JongHyun au silence.

L'aîné resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

* * *

Les deux étaient sur le canapé. Il était environ 19 heures et ils s'ennuyaient. JongHyun avait sa tête sur les genoux de KiBum. Ce dernier jouait avec les cheveux du plus vieux.

« C'est tellement stupide. » dit JongHyun, en regardant la télévision. Ils regardaient un film en anglais. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. »

« C'est une prostituée et il l'a embauchée pour rester avec lui pendant une semaine. » déclara KiBum, sans même lever les yeux des cheveux de JongHyun.

« Comment sais-tu ce qui se passe alors que tu ne regardes même pas ? »

KiBum eut un petit rire. « Je parle anglais, Jjong. Et c'est un classique. Tout le monde connaît '**Pretty Women**'. »

« Je n'aime pas. » JongHyun fit la moue.

* * *

Le temps passa très vite. Ils se trouvaient sur le lit de KiBum. Ils s'embrassaient. Chacun voulant être dominant, mais il était évident que KiBum perdit ce combat.

Ils se battaient pour se débarrasser des vêtements devenus inutiles, mais JongHyun avait des difficultés à enlevé le pantalon de KiBum. « Merde, put-... Aide-moi. » se plaignit-il à travers le baiser.

KiBum rit et s'assit, il aida JongHyun à se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant d'être repoussé sur le lit. Sa tête retomba, JongHyun commença à embrasser sa mâchoire et descendre jusqu'au cou. « Jjong. » dit-il en soupirant.

JongHyun sourit. Il commença à descendre vers le torse du plus jeune, tout doucement.

« Arrête de me faire attendre. » se plaignit KiBum.

Les lèvres de JongHyun repartirent vers celle de KiBum. « N'es-tu pas celui qui a dit qu'il était incroyable ? »

« Je suis incroyable. »

« Prouve-le. »

JongHyun fût rapidement renversé sur le dos. KiBum se baissa le long du torse du plus vieux. Il baissa doucement le boxeur de ce dernier.

Une fois le vêtement disparu, les lèvres de KiBum trouvèrent le membre de JongHyun. Il le prit en bouche.

« Putain. » JongHyun eut le souffle coupé. KiBum était très bon pour cela. Il devait l'admettre.

KiBum sourit autour du membre de JongHyun. Il lécha le bout, entraînant le plus vieux à mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de KiBum.

Ce dernier lécha un peu plus le membre du plus vieux avant de remonter vers le visage de JongHyun et de l'embrasser. L'aîné profita de la bouche du plus jeune.

Il tourna leur position une fois de plus, il embrassa le cou de KiBum.

« J-Jong, arrête ça ! »

JongHyun sourit doucement, en regardant le visage de KiBum devenu légèrement rouge. Il écarta quelques cheveux du visage du plus jeune. « Tu es magnifique. »

KiBum roula les yeux, de la sueur apparaissait sur son front. « Ne sois pas sentimental à un moment comme celui-ci. »

L'aîné eut un petit rire, ses doigts frôlant la cuisse de KiBum, ce dernier frissonna. « Dépêche-toi ! »

JongHyun n'eut pas besoin de plus, qu'il pénétra KiBum avec l'un de ses doigts. Il attendit que le garçon s'habitue avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Ce ne fût que pour le troisième doigt qu'il eut une réaction de KiBum.

Ce dernier gémit de plaisir. « Jjong. V-vite ! »

JongHyun enleva ses doigts et mit son membre à l'entrée de KiBum. Il l'entraîna dans un baiser, en même temps il le pénétra. Le jeune homme gémit dans le baiser, un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Le plus vieux commença à bouger lentement, embrassant le cou de KiBum en même temps.

« A-ah. » Le jeune garçon gémit. Ses doigts parfaitement manucurés enfoncés dans les épaules de JongHyun.

Ce dernier frappa au même endroit encore et encore jusqu'à ce que KiBum ne crie le nom du plus vieux. JongHyun se vida à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que JongHyun ne tombe sur le lit à côté de KiBum. Le plus jeune se rapprocha de JongHyun, reposant sa tête sur le torse de l'autre tandis que JongHyun tira la couverture sur eux.

« _Je t'aime_, Jjong. »

« _Je t'aime aussi_. »


	16. Chapitre 15

JongHyun était sur le canapé, il regardait KiBum nettoyer tous les endroits de la maison. YunHo et JaeJoong pouvaient arriver à tout moment à la maison et la diva ne voulait pas laisser la maison en désordre.

Quand KiBum passa devant JongHyun pour nettoyer la table, l'aîné prit le plus jeune par la taille et le tira sur ses genoux, le menton appuyé sur l'épaule du garçon. « Tu as besoin de te détendre. La maison est bien. »

KiBum essaya de lutter contre JongHyun. « Jjong, lâche-moi ! Cet endroit doit être parfait. Un bien n'est pas suffisant. »

JongHyun sourit en embrassant le coin des lèvres de KiBum, l'une des faiblesses du plus jeune. La diva se laissa aller dans les bras du plus vieux. « Jjong- »

« Détends-toi. » murmura JongHyun contre l'oreille de KiBum.

KiBum gémit doucement. Il tourna la tête, saisissant le menton de JongHyun, l'entraînant dans un baiser.

« Je le savais. »

Les deux se détachèrent et se levèrent. Tous deux surpris par l'apparition des nouveaux arrivants.

« **Jae**. »

* * *

KiBum et JongHyun étaient tous les deux sur leurs genoux, tête baissée devant un JaeJoong en colère. YunHo n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son fils et le fils de son fiancé étaient dans une relation.

JaeJoong faisait les cent pas. Essayant de penser aux bonnes choses à dire, mais son jugement était assombri. Il était choqué et en colère contre les deux. Il s'arrêta et les regarda. « Comment pouvez-vous nous faire ça ? Nous allons être une famille et vous... Vous êtes... Je ne peux même pas le dire ! »

« Jae- »

« Non, ne dis rien. » JaeJoong regarda JongHyun. « Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous avez fait ? Que vont penser les gens ? »

KiBum rit. « Que peuvent-ils dire ? Tout le monde dans la maison est déjà gay. »

JongHyun écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le regard de JaeJoong. Il se leva et attrapa la main de l'homme. « Ne le frappe pas. Nous sommes désolés pour cela, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester assis et faire semblant que rien ne se passe. Nous avons essayé de le cacher, mais nous avons échoué. »

« Tout ce temps... » dit YunHo doucement. Il leva les yeux vers JongHyun. « Tout ce temps et vous n'avez rien dit. »

« Ce n'était pas tout ce temps. Nous avons récemment commencé une relation. Quelques jours avant de reprendre les cours. » expliqua KiBum.

JaeJoong se dégagea de JongHyun et se tourna vers YunHo. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

YunHo regarda JaeJoong monter les escaliers, sous le choc. Il le suivit rapidement.

KiBum se tourna vers JongHyun, les larmes aux yeux. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Jae a l'intention de partir ! Je ne veux pas partir, Jjong ! »

JongHyun tira KiBum dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il était tout aussi perdu. Il n'avait pas envie de voir KiBum le quitter. Il voulait le garder à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

JaeJoong faisait ses bagages tandis que YunHo essayé de le convaincre de rester.

« S'il te plaît, JaeJoong. Ne fais pas cela. » supplia YunHo. « Parlons-en et essayons de trouver un compromis. »

« Un compromis ? YunHo, nos fils s'embrassaient ! Je ne peux pas gérer ça. » déclara JaeJoong en fermant son sac. Il passa devant YunHo et alla dans la chambre de KiBum, il emballa quelques affaires.

YunHo soupira. « Nous ne pouvons pas leur dire de cesser de s'aimer. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, YunHo. » dit JaeJoong, il prit son sac et celui de KiBum. Il descendit les escaliers. « Key, allons-y. »

KiBum serra JongHyun avant de suivre son père hors de la maison.

JongHyun courut à la porte et regarda KiBum monter dans la voiture. « **Key** ! »

Le garçon regarda JongHyun. Il le regarda jusqu'à être hors de vue.

JongHyun resta là pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers YunHo. « Est-ce que cela te dérange ? »

Son père soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Bien sûr, j'aime JaeJoong et j'ai toujours envie d'être avec lui. »

JongHyun laissa ses larmes coulaient. « Je suis désolé, papa. »

YunHo tira son fils dans ses bras et tapota son dos. « Ne le sois pas. »


	17. Chapitre 16

JongHyun posa son menton sur sa main, il fixait le siège vide à l'opposé de lui. C'était déjà mercredi et KiBum n'était toujours pas revenu en cours. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il était parti avec JaeJoong.

« Jong ? »

Le garçon regarda JinKi, assit en face de lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? Où est Key ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il en regardant toujours la place vide.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Pas nous... JaeJoong et YunHo ont découvert notre relation. JaeJoong ne l'a pas très bien pris. Il a pris KiBum et ils sont partis. » admis JongHyun. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. KiBum lui manquait.

* * *

YunHo entra dans le bureau de JaeJoong, il le vit assis à son bureau en train de remplir des papiers. « Jae. »

JaeJoong ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne voulait pas le voir. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Le plus vieux serra son stylo. « Va-t'en, YunHo. »

YunHo s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de JaeJoong. « Non, je t'aime et je te veux dans ma vie. S'il te plaît, revient à la maison. »

JaeJoong laissa tomber son stylo et gémit. « Nos fils- »

« Je le sais, mais je pense que nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer dans leur vie. S'ils s'aiment, pourquoi devrions-nous leur dire d'arrêter ? Ils nous aiment, ils veulent que nous soyons heureux, Jae. Ne devrions-nous pas également être heureux pour eux ? » déclara Yunho, en prenant les mains de JaeJoong dans les siennes.

JaeJoong savait que YunHo avait raison, mais il était perdu. Il n'avait jamais pensé que tout cela allait se passer. Il avait toujours cru que les deux adolescents se détestaient.

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins des yeux de JaeJoong. « J'ai peur. »

YunHo se leva et prit JaeJoong dans ses bras. Il embrassa le plus vieux. « Je sais. »

JaeJoong n'avait jamais été dans une relation stable. Quand il avait rencontré YunHo, tout son monde avait changé. Avant YunHo, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis quatre ans. Je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi. » YunHo sourit doucement.

JaeJoong sourit à YunHo. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

JongHyun regardait le ciel, des millions de questions traversèrent sa tête. Est-ce que KiBum allait bien ? Est-ce que JaeJoong allait revenir vers YunHo ? Avait-il définitivement ruiné la vie de son père ? Est-ce qu'il allait être capable de survivre sans KiBum à ses côtés ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il était venu sur le toit pour essayer de réfléchir, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Jjong ! »

JongHyun ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il vit KiBum et JaeJoong. Les deux souriaient. Le garçon sourit et descendit du toit. KiBum courra vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le fit tourner. « Tu m'as manqué. »

KiBum se mit à rire. « Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

« Je suis désolé, JongHyun et Key. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. » s'excusa JaeJoong.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit JongHyun en souriant. « Tant que tu n'amènes pas Key loin de moi à nouveau. Ce sera parfait. »

YunHo s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée. « Tu rentres ? »

JaeJoong sourit et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

* * *

« Ils ont l'air si heureux. » commenta KiBum, en prenant la main de JongHyun. Ils étaient à la réception après le mariage. Ils regardaient YunHo et JaeJoong danser.

« C'est vrai. » approuva JongHyun, en embrassant le dos de la main de KiBum.

JinKi, ChangMin, MinHo et TaeMin se dirigèrent vers eux. « Merci de nous avoir invités. C'était magnifique. » dit TaeMin en souriant.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit KiBum.

JinKi sourit. « Amusez-vous bien. ChangMin et moi allons prendre à manger. »

« TaeMin et moi allons danser. » dit MinHo en tirant TaeMin, provoquant le rire du garçon.

JongHyun regarda KiBum et lui sourit. « Tu penses que ce sera notre tour un jour ? »

« Est-ce que c'est une proposition ? » demanda KiBum en souriant.

« Peut-être. Tu dirais non si je te le propose ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit KiBum, se penchant en avant. Il embrassa doucement JongHyun.


	18. Chapitre 17

Les choses semblaient être revenues à la normale. À l'exception de KiBum et JongHyun qui ne se cachaient plus. Mais ils restaient tout de même discrets devant JaeJoong et YunHo.

Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant la remise des diplômes. JongHyun était très anxieux au sujet des réponses des universités.

« Je suis accepté dans l'université de Séoul. » cria KiBum. « Je suis tellement excité. »

« Tu as pris une spécialisation dans la mode, hyung ? » demanda TaeMin.

« Bien sûr. » KiBum sourit.

MinHo eut un petit rire. « Je suis accepté à la même université avec une bourse de football. »

JinKi sourit doucement. « Je suis accepté dans une université en Angleterre. »

« Pareille. » déclara ChangMin. « À la même en fait. »

TaeMin fit la moue. « Vous allez tous à l'université et j'ai encore un an ici. »

MinHo serra son petit ami contre lui, un sourire sur son visage. Le campus de son université était proche de la SM Académie, de sorte qu'ils pouvaient se voir souvent.

Tout le monde regarda JongHyun. « Et toi ? »

JongHyun rougit. « Moi ? »

KiBum hocha la tête. « Oui, toi. Je n'ai rien vu dans la boîte aux lettres pour toi. As-tu fait des demandes ? »

« Oui, juste une. » admet-il.

« Pour où ? » demandèrent-ils.

JongHyun haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas le dire. Je ne sais même pas si je vais être accepté ou non. »

« Jong, tu n'aurais pas fait seulement une demande si tu n'étais pas sûr d'être accepté. » déclara JinKi.

« Je vous le dirais si je suis accepté. » assura JongHyun.

KiBum regarda ce dernier. Il cachait quelque chose.

* * *

« JongHyun. Tu as reçu une lettre ! » cria JaeJoong.

JongHyun sauta du canapé, effrayant KiBum qui était assis à côté de lui. Il ignora ce dernier et commença à ouvrir la lettre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda YunHo, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son fils.

« Je... » dit doucement JongHyun.

« Quoi ? » demanda JaeJoong.

« Je suis pris. » s'écria JongHyun, en commençant à sauter partout.

KiBum se leva du canapé et arracha la lettre des mains de JongHyun. « Cher Kim JongHyun, nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous avez été accepté à Juilliard dans la section musique. Jjong... c'est à New York, non ? »

JongHyun cessa de sauter et regarda KiBum. « Oui. »

La diva regarda JongHyun. « Tu vas... me quitter ? »

« Seulement pour quatre ans ! Je reviendrais. » dit le garçon, en saisissant les mains de KiBum. Mais ce dernier s'éloigna. « Key ? »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu pour ça ? »

« Key. » dit doucement JaeJoong.

KiBum roula des yeux, essayant de ne pas pleurer. « Peu importe. Je ne m'inquiète pas. » dit-il en montant les escaliers. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre.

JongHyun ramassa la lettre et monta les escaliers, ignorant JaeJoong et YunHo. Il ouvrit la porte et vit KiBum allongé sur son lit, le dos face à lui. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau et se dirigea vers KiBum. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et enroula ses bras autour du plus jeune. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements de KiBum.

« Je suis désolé, Key... J'aurais dû te le dire. » dit JongHyun doucement.

KiBum ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire sans JongHyun. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

« Je reviendrai pour toi. Tu le sais bien. » dit JongHyun, embrassant l'épaule de KiBum.

KiBum mis ses mains sur JongHyun et continua de pleurer.

* * *

Il était difficile de croire qu'il y a peu de temps ils furent diplômés. Ils étaient maintenant debout dans l'aéroport, attendant le vol de JongHyun. ChangMin et JinKi étaient parti la semaine précédente, il ne restait plus que TaeMin et MinHo.

« Hyung, tu dois m'acheter quelques souvenirs, d'accord ? » dit TaeMin, avec une moue.

« D'accord, une figurine de la Statue de la Liberté, cela te va ? » demanda JongHyun.

TaeMin sourit joyeusement. « Parfait ! Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit une figurine, pas un porte-clés ! Je sais faire la différence. »

« J'ai compris. » déclara JongHyun, serrant rapidement TaeMin. Il tourna son attention vers MinHo. « Tu vas pleurer ? »

MinHo eut un petit rire. « En rêve, je ne vais pas pleurer pour un dinosaure. »

« Oh, ne te ment pas à toi-même. » JongHyun se mit à rire.

Il serra MinHo avant de se diriger vers JaeJoong et YunHo. Il les serra contre lui. « Je ne pars que pour quatre ans. »

« Mais ton anglais- » commença JaeJoong.

« Je vais me débrouiller. Key et Onew m'ont beaucoup aidé. » JongHyun eut un petit rire. « Tout va bien se passer. »

« Fais attention à toi. » YunHo sourit.

« Merci, papa. » Il ramassa ses sacs et se dirigea vers KiBum. Ce dernier s'accrocha au bras du plus vieux. Il avait encore vingt minutes avant le décollage. Ils se sont assis dans un fauteuil, se tenant la main, sans rien dire. Ils voulaient profiter de ce moment.

« Porte 3B en direction de New York. »

JongHyun se leva. KiBum tenait JongHyun, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je reviendrai. »

« Dans quatre ans. » KiBum soupira.

JongHyun prit le visage de KiBum dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Il posa son front contre celui du plus jeune. « Je t'aime, Key. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Jjong. » répondit KiBum.

Ils partagèrent un baiser avant que JongHyun ne se dirige vers la porte, billet et sacs en main. Il donna le billet et se dirigea vers la porte. KiBum l'appela. Il se retourna. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu as intérêt à m'écrire et à m'appeler. Tu as entendu, Kim JongHyun ? »

JongHyun sourit et fit un signe de la main.

KiBum se dirigea vers la vitre et y resta jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit hors de vue. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre et souffla. Il écrivit '**4 ans**' sur la vitre.


	19. Chapitre 18

La première année, JongHyun appela KiBum tous les jours. Ce dernier recevait des lettres tous les mois. La deuxième année, JongHyun appelait quelques fois par semaine et envoyait une lettre tous les trois mois. La troisième et quatrième année, il fût rare de voir le nom de JongHyun, que ce soit en appel ou en lettres. KiBum n'eut plus de contact avec JongHyun.

Au début KiBum s'énervait quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentissait et que ce n'était pas JongHyun. Mais à force, il n'arrivait plus à espérer quelque chose qui n'allait pas arriver.

Il était maintenant un créateur de mode dans une grande entreprise. Il avait été embauché tout de suite après ses études. Il n'était plus bizarre de voir le nom de KiBum ou une photo de lui avec des modèles dans la presse.

MinHo était devenu un joueur de football professionnel. TaeMin était devenu un chorégraphe pour plusieurs groupes comme SHINee et TVXQ.

JinKi et ChangMin se trouvaient toujours en Angleterre, ils étaient tous les deux devenu professeur. Ils écrivaient souvent et parfois ils appelaient. Ils étaient également venu en visite quelques fois.

JaeJoong et YunHo étaient partis vivre au Japon après que KiBum est obtenu son diplôme. Ils avaient gardé la maison dans laquelle ils avaient tous vécu. Même si KiBum avait désormais son propre appartement, il y allait parfois quand il avait besoin d'une pause. Aujourd'hui, ne travaillant pas, il avait décidé de s'y rendre.

* * *

KiBum regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait plus la même coupe de cheveux. Il avait la moitié de son crâne rasé. Il était plus mature, sa carrière demandant une forte personnalité.

Il mit son chapeau sur sa tête et regarda son chauffeur. « Déposez-moi ici. »

Il était à quelques rues de la maison, mais il avait envie de marcher.

« Mais, monsieur, il neige. »

« Ce n'est rien. » assura KiBum en sortant de la voiture. « Venez me chercher à dix-neuf heures. »

Il ferma la portière et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il monta sur le trottoir. Il commença à marcher lentement, profitant de la neige qui tombait. Il aimait l'hiver. Même s'il faisait froid et humide, c'était une belle saison.

Il arriva devant la maison et sortit ses clés. Il allait ouvrir la porte, mais elle était déjà déverrouillée. Il l'ouvrit, s'attendant à entendre JaeJoong et YunHo.

« Jae ? YunHo ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il commença à s'inquiéter jusqu'à voir des bagages au milieu du salon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il monta les escaliers en ôtant son manteau. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte, il la poussa lentement.

JongHyun se tenait au milieu de la chambre. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus foncés.

JongHyun entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir KiBum. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. « Je suis un peu en retard. Peux-tu me pardonner ? »

KiBum regarda JongHyun, en était de choc. Il courut vers lui, prêt à le frapper. L'aîné se mit à rire. « Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? »

KiBum leva les yeux vers JongHyun, des larmes menaçant de tomber. « Bien sûr, idiot ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi ! »

JongHyun se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de KiBum. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi non plus. »

* * *

« Pourquoi as-tu cessé de me contacter ? » demanda KiBum. Il tenait le bras de JongHyun. Il avait peur que s'il le lâchait pendant une seconde, JongHyun disparaîtrait.

« Les choses ont commencé à s'accélérer. Mon agenda a commencé à se remplir, j'ai dû faire des millions de choses. »

JongHyun frissonna en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser. « Devenir un auteur de chansons, ça a été difficile. »

KiBum posa sa tête sur l'épaule de JongHyun. « Je peux entendre quelque chose ? »

« Tu as déjà entendu mes chansons. »

KiBum leva les yeux vers JongHyun, confus. « Quoi ? »

« Beaucoup de mes chansons ont été utilisées dans tes défilés de mode. J'écris de la musique pour de grandes idoles. Coréenne, Américaine, Japonaise. Enfin, peu importe. Tu as déjà entendu mes chansons. » expliqua JongHyun avec un sourire fier. « Mais il y a une chanson que je veux te faire écouter. »

JongHyun se leva et se dirigea vers son sac, il sortit quelques papiers. Il s'assit à côté de KiBum. Son bras fut attrapé de nouveau. Il lui donna les papiers et sourit. « Tu peux lire. »

« Chante pour moi. »

JongHyun hocha la tête et prit les feuilles. Il sourit au plus jeune et commença à chanter.

'_Mes mains tremblent un peu plus, je vais bientôt perdre ma concentration._  
_Pourquoi est-ce que mes jambes brisées restent-elles ici ?_  
_Je ne peux même pas m'en souvenir, prenant lentement peur._  
_Où es-tu ? Toi qui ne faisait que rire jusqu'à maintenant._  
_Pourquoi ?_  
_Ta voix m'a-t-elle quitté ? Tu es loin à présent..._  
_Pourquoi ?_  
_Est-ce que tout s'obscurcit ? Ces cicatrices sont comme des chaînes..._  
_Maudis-moi pour avoir abandonné, maudis-moi._  
_Ne me quittes pas, moi et mon coeur brisé._  
_Ne me laisses pas seul, je crie..._  
_Je te veux, te voulant comme un fou._  
_Tes lèvres qui m'ont quitté ne devraient pas aimer._  
_Ne m'aimes pas, je t'ai rejeté..._' [SHINee - Obsession]

Avant que JongHyun ne puisse continuer de chanter, KiBum captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. Il sourit à JongHyun. « Je l'aime. »

« Je n'ai même pas fini. » ricana JongHyun.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je l'aime. _**Je t'aime**_ et je suis heureux. » KiBum soupira.

JongHyun tira KiBum dans un baiser. « _**Je t'aime**_ aussi. »

Tout allait bien. Désormais, rien ne pouvait les séparer.


End file.
